Stronger Than Steel
by Twilover.17-Bella
Summary: A young girl Lainey is forced to move to Forks with her Sister Bella Swan and Father Charlie Swan. She meets a funny, romantic, complete lunatic there who she falls madly in love with. What will happen when she can't remember the love they once held?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting The Family

_Hello my name is Lainey Swan. Little sister of Isabella Swan- well she goes by Bella now. Mine and Bella's Mom Renee and our Dad Charlie got married at a rather young age. On September 13th they had Bella. Seventeen months after Bella was bourn on February 17th I came along. We all lived together in Forks, Washington for 2 years until our parents got a divorce. Bella still lives with Charlie in Forks, but my Mom and I moved to Medicine Hat, Alberta. Mom said she needed to be as far away from Charlie as possible. My mom got together with this new guy named Robert Ursalack. I always thought there was something off about him, but I could never quite figure it out. Until a few weeks ago. He has a drinking problem, and he has been an influence on my Mom._

_I had to tell someone. I chose to tell my Grandmother who I trust dearly. Her and myself tried to confront my Mom but she wouldn't hear it. We then came to the option that I move in with Charlie. _

"Goodbye Grams. I love you." I said to my Grandma with one foot on the plane.

"I love you too Sweetheart. Call me when your plane lands." She said for the fourth time all ready.

I then turned to my Grandpa. "I'm going to miss you so much Gramps. I love you both so much!" I grabbed them both into a big hug, and I was off.

It was a six and a half hour flight form Calgary to Forks. I was going to miss the sun so much. Medicine Hat is one of the sunniest places in Canada, and now I am moving to the _rainiest_ places in the United States!

I used to come to Forks every summer to visit Charlie and Bella. But I hated the rain. So from then on they came to visit me in Medicine Hat, but that stopped from some reason one year ago. They just said they were busy.

I talked to Bella on MSN, facebook and on the phone quite a bit. She told me about this new family who has moved here, the Cullen family. She really has it for this Edward guy. From what she has said about him he is quite tall, has bronze hair, gold eyes, and pale white skin. Bella thinks there is something up with that family, and she is determined to find out what it is.

I'm pretty nervous to start school in Forks. I won't have anyone I know in my grade, I mean Bella is in grade 10 and I'm only in grade 9. People most likely won't even find me interesting! Who could blame them though? There isn't anything special about me. I look just like anyone else would, light brown hair nearly to my waist it has a little curl, you could call it Beachy Curls. I have dark brown eyes, just about black but when the sun hits them you can defiantly tell they are brown. I'm 5'6 so nothing too special there. And out of Bella and I, I'm suppose to be the coordinated one.

When the plane finally arrived at Port Angeles I saw Charlie and Bella holding a sign that said "_Welcome Lainey Swan!"_ I ran over to them laughing. I gave Charlie a big hug and Bella too. Then I finally notices a guy and a girl standing next to them. Bella was holding hands with the guy. He was tall and had bronze colourd hair, gold eyes, and was really tall. The girl had black hair cropped short with it spiking out in every direction, she was really short and all of her features seemed all most pixy like. But most of all they were both inhumanly beautiful.

Bella must of saw me staring at them because she introduced us. "Lainey this is Edward Cullen and his sister Alice Cullen." Alice just came right up and hugged me. I was shocked but when I saw Bella wink at me I returned the hug. Edward sort of kept his distance. That was okay with me I was quite shy.

"Hi dad! Hey Bells!" Wow Bella seems way happier now that I have seen her in a long time. I wonder what could make that happen, hum maybe the boy? hum I will have to look into that later.

"It's nice to meet both of you Edward, Alice. Bella has told me quite a bit about you Edward." I saw out of the corner of my eye Bella's skin go bright red. Edward just laughed. Wow he has an _amazing_ laugh. I wonder if he has a brother...?

"Bella has told me very much about you as well Lainey." Edward told me. Wow his voice is like velvet!

" So, Bella tell me you love to shop?" Alice asked me she sounded hopeful.

" Yeah I absolutely love to! Next to volleyball it is my favourite thing to do!"

"Oh my gosh you and me and my sister Rosalie totally have to go together sometime!"

" I'd like that. I haven't been able to go shopping in a while because of um...never mind." I looked away quickly so they couldn't see my face, which was probably somewhere between hurt and sadness.

When I looked back to them Edward looked as if he could know what I was just thinking about, Bella looked sympathetic and Alice just looked confused. I guess Bella hasn't told Alice yet.

"Um, lets get her home you guys!" Charlie demanded.

As we walked out of the airport I saw that there was a silver Volvo and then there was the Police Cruiser that Charlie drove. Edward walked up to the Volvo and got in-I'm guessing that it is his.

I was a bit hesitant as to what car to get into. I saw Alice motion to me to go with her Edward and Bella in the Volvo.

"Hey um Dad, I think I am going to go with Bells. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure honey. Have fun!"

I climbed into the backseat with Alice while Edward and Bella were in the front. They make a really cute couple. Hum I wonder, because in Hollywood they make names for couples..."Belward, Edwalla?" It was hard to restrain my laughing from that thought. I must of missed something because Edward was laughing hysterically. When anyone asked him what he just shook his head. Every once in a while he would sneak a peek at me in the mirror and chuckle again. That made me a bit self-conscious...

That's when the questions come...

"So Lainey, do you play any sports?" Alice shot out of nowhere.

"Um, yeah I play volleyball for school and I played for SEAVC which is like the Alberta Volleyball Club thing, I also do Hip-Hop dance, and this isn't really a sport but I do singing lessons...well I guess it works out your vocal cords..."

"Wow. Dancing, volleyball, so that must mean your the coordinated Swan girl then?" Alice asked with a little giggle.

"I'm suppose to be...but you never know how rain can effect a person."

"Yeah Forks is under a constant cover of clouds and rain" Edward said amused.

"Lainey, do you have a boyfriend back home...?" Alice asked excited.

"I did but we, umm, w-we broke it off a couple weeks ago.." I started to breath quite fast.

_I dated this boy Alec and I actually thought I loved him! But got into a bad crowd- druggies, alcoholics, people who smoke- well Alec tried the drugs, he did them too much and they affected they way his brain worked. And well it started off with he would just hit me in the back of the head when I said something wrong or something he didn't like. But then it got more serious. He would just snap on me like for nothing. But then one night at a party he wanted to "get" with me. So he took me up to this room and tried, but I kept pushing him away. He finally got fed up with trying and the next thing I know he punched me in the face, he broke my nose and I went unconscious. The next thing I know he had undressed myself and was starting with him. When I tried to get away he pushed me on the floor and stomped on my leg as hard as he could, and he broke it in 3 places. When he had accomplished his "mission" he told me to get dressed and meet him downstairs. So I got dressed and called my Mom- this was before she met Robert- and she came rushing over and carried me to her car, and drove me to the hospital. My Mom asked me what had happened it took me two weeks to finally be able to tell he the truth. Right now Alec is probably some where in Juvenile Detention, because he was only 17 at the time and was too young to go to Jail.._

"Oh, well hey my brother Emmett and his ex-girlfriend broke it off a while ago. I'm sure he would want to get back in the game...?" I was really starting to like Alice.

" Normally I would love that. But right now I think I just need to get used to living in a new town. And making new friends.."

"Did you have a best friend back in the Hat?"

"Yeah I did her name was Megan, I love her so much. I miss her a lot. She was there for me with everything I've been through lately.."

"Lainey, don't you ever feel like you are with out friends here! Edward and I would love to help you out as well as well the rest of our family! Bella is part of our family and any member of Bella's family is a member of ours!" Alice has a rather stern voice for her size. But all I could do was smile.

"Thanks Alice."

A few other questions went on but other than that it was a pretty quite ride home. When we finally got to Charlie's the place didn't look so different. It was still rather small, old, and looked the exact same but Charlie might have re-painted it but the same colours were used. I was pretty sure Bella and I were going to be sharing a room, that should be interesting. I hope we have a _huge _closet otherwise none of my clothes are going to fit!

Chapter 2: Starting Over

When I was finally all settled in we just ordered some pizza for supper. Edward and Alice excused themselves for dinner and went to watch T.V.

" So Lainey, how have you been doing with your Mother?" Bella asked.

"Umm, well at the moment I don't think she wants anything to do with me. I think her a Robert were going to run off somewhere and get married. I told Grams I didn't want anything to do with a wedding that I did not encourage. I know it sounds mean! But what if Dad met someone and she had a problem, what would you do?" This made her feel unconformable and I knew that but I needed to know what to do. I was losing my mind right now!

" Well, I love Dad. So I would want what is best for him. But don't get me wrong I would tell him what I am thinking about it. But in the end knowing Dad he would stick to his decision." Bella laughed at Charlie's expression.

"I guess that makes since. You were always the one who knew what to say. Thanks Bells. Look I know I came at a rather abrupt time but as I have said a million times thank you, for just letting me move in with you guys. I love you both so much and I would not trade anything in the world for a better family." I started to tear up but I blinked them back.

"Nonsense Lainey, you are my daughter and I love you so much. You and your Mom are having a hard time right now, I understand that. But don't think of yourself staying at some strangers house. I am your _father _and Bella is your _sister _and we both love you." Wow people have been using their stern voices with me allot today...

"Yeah I know Dad. It's just with the whole Mom not wanting anything to do with me...It kinda makes me feel like everyone is feeling that way lately. I know its not true but I just have this feeling."

We finished supper and I excused myself to go for a shower and go to bed. I might have to ask Bella if she has a book I can use before I go to bed. I like to listen to music and read a little before bed.

When I woke in the morning there wasn't the bright yellow light I am used to coming through my window, instead there was an annoying greyish light coming in. I knew this would be coming I all ready said my good-byes to the sun and the warmth. For my first day of school I decided to go with some dark wash skinny jeans, and my favourite light blue tube-top with a white tank top underneath it. Today was going to be horrible, I just know it.

I rode to school with Edward and Bella in Edwards Volvo since Bella's truck wouldn't fit all of us in it. The school was like any other I have seen, the only difference is that it is almost hidden behind trees and bushes! We walked up to these benches by the school and met the rest of the Cullen family- I'm guessing. I saw Alice standing to three other people. First was a male, he was quite tall but not as tall as Edward, he had blond hair, and for some reason looked like he was in pain. Next was a huge guy he must be a weight lifter because he was huge, he had short curly dark brown hair, he was average height. Last was a female, she had long blond hair and was quite tall, she had this expression like she looked furious. But there were a few things they all had in common, they were all pale white like Edward and Alice, and had the exact same shade of gold eyes as them as well, all of their features were perfect, and were also like Edward and Alice inhumanly beautiful. I tried to figure out who was the most beautiful- and let me tell you it was difficult. It was between the blond girl, Edward and the bulky boy.

" Hey Alice!" Bella greeted her.

"Hey Bella. I want to introduce Lainey to the family." Alice came over and grabbed me and towed to the rest of the family. She first stopped at the blond boy.

"Jasper this is Lainey Bella's sister" Okay blond boy is Jasper. Got it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lainey." He smiled kindly

"It's nice to meet you too Jasper." I smiled back. Wow he has perfect teeth.

Alice then towed me to the blond girl. "Rosalie- Lainey, Lainey- Rosalie." Okay blond girl Rosalie. I'll remember that one.

" Hello Lainey. It is wonderful to finally meet you." Rosalie held one hand out to shake. I returned the hand shake. Wow he skin is freezing cold!

"It's lovely to meet you too Rosalie." I think I am really going to like Rosalie. She seems so nice.

And now the last one the big bulky guy. "Lainey this is my _single_ brother Emmett. The one I told you about yesterday." I noticed how Alice singled out the word single. I was staring at the ground, but when I looked into his eyes it was like everything inside me went to soft mush. When I looked into his eyes it was like I could see his soul. After a few minutes I realized I was staring at him opened mouthed and haven't said anything. He was obviously wondering what was wrong with me. _Lainey shut your moth and introduce yourself!_

"Umm..." I kept opening my mouth but nothing would come out! So I turned to Bella with panic all over my face. I think she finally understood what I meant because she said. " Umm, you guys I think we should be going to class now. I want to show Lainey where all of her classes are before they actually start." She was giving an excuse to get me out of there! Thank God!

"What was that about?" Bella ha shocked all over her face.

"I have no idea it's like when I looked into his eyes I just got lost in his beautiful soul..." Bella giggled.

"What?! This is so not funny! I just made a complete fool of myself back there and your laughing?!" I can't believe she would laugh at me!

"No, no silly, it's not that. It's well...well your talking like your in love" Another giggle escaped her lips before she could control it.

"WHAT?! How could I even be in "love" I just met him! I don't know anything about him!" But now that I think about how I acted I think I do like him. _like _not _love. _at least, not yet.

"Whatever you say sis'. But I have seen that look on when people fall in love. But trust me I know what it is like. It was like that with Edward and I. It felt like I was floating, like I could do anything as long as he was near." She got this distant look in her eyes and I could tell she was no longer with me right now.

"Umm, Bells while your fantasizing over there I am going to go to class I think I can find my way fairly good."

"Yeah okay. I'll see you at lunch I'll save you a seat."

"Okay I can do this." I muttered under my breath as I walked into my first class which was. OUCH! As I was trying to read the my schedule I think I ran into a wall.

"Huh?" There was no wall there. It was just...EMMETT! Oh God I just ran into Emmett!

"Why hello there. I'm sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going. I was distracted." And with that he winked at me. I felt the blood come up to colour my face.

" Uh-hum I know what you mean. Umm...well I better be going. I'm going to be late to class. Which I probably all ready will be seeing as I don't know where it is...?" I hinted to him that I was asking him to take me to class.

"Well why don't you let me show the way. What is your first class?"

"Umm History, with Mrs. Hall."

"Okay that on is on the other side of the school. How did you end up here?" I showed him that mad and he said "Ahh I see the problem." Then he flipped the map the other way. It was upside down.

"Haha. Woops." Oh my gosh I just made a complete fool of myself!

" So we never officially met seeing as you didn't say anything..." He defiantly thought I had a disability!

"Oh yeah. I'm really sorry about that. I-I don't know what happened." What is wrong with me? I can't even talk to this guy!

"Oh no. That's fine I get it allot. Well epically Edward does." He chuckled.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Well trust me I get that look that was on your face allot from girls." Oh this was getting embarrassing

"I don't have the faintest idea of what your talking about." I replied stubbornly.

"Okay, you just keep believing that. No problem you'll come around to seeing the truth."

"And how would you know anyway? If I did like you so what? What would you do?" My heart was soaring.

"Well I might do this" he winked at me. "Or I might do this" He brushed the back of his hand from my jaw to my ear. I was gasping for air. "Are those good things to do?"

I didn't trust my voice enough to talk so I just nodded my head.

"Well here we are. It was a pleasure walking with you Lainey." He winked at me again and started to walk away.

"Wait?!" I called after him.

He spun around. "Yes?"

"Well I mean I'm all ready 20 minutes late...Would you mind if I just hang around with you? Maybe I could say I was getting a tour of the school...?"

"I'd like that. You know I think everyone else in my family knows you pretty...well everyone but me that is...?" He looked at me questionaly.

"Yeah I'm so sorry about that. It's just that around certain people I get nervous." I have always been horrible at lying and I could tell he saw through me because he raised one eyebrow at me.

I sighed." Okay it's just...you. I have no idea why though. If you think I'm being terrible rude please understand I am not trying to be! It's just that when your near...I don't know what happens my mind just goes blank." Oh my gosh I can't believe I just admitted that to practically this stranger!

When I finally looked form the floor to his eyes they were filled with such love and affection it shocked me. Before I knew it we were leaning into each other. I wanted this to happen I realised I wanted to kiss Emmett. Unheard as always Edward appeared out of no where it seemed.

"I'm sorry if I was interrupting anything important. I didn't do that did I?" He asked innocently. _Damn you Edward. Damn you! _I though silently to myself. Edward looked over at me with a shock and confused expression.

"So what are you guys doing out of class?" Edward questioned.

"Well I was ran into Emmett-literally- when I was trying to find my way to my class, but I was reading my map wrong so Emmett here was showing me the way. But I got to class too late so I asked him if he was up for showing me around the school." _And before you came I actually thought he was going to kiss me!_

"Well lunch is in a couple minutes. Why don't you two go and save the rest of the family some seats?" I saw Edward sneak a wink at Emmett, Emmett just rolled his eyes.

"Well we might as well. I think I showed you most of the essential spots on this tour. Now I just have to show you the cafeteria." He smiled a kind and inviting smile.

"Okay, sure lets go." I smiled shyly back.

As we were walking towards the cafeteria Emmett looked around but no one was there. Then he grabbed my hand as was looking down on me smiling. I smiled back widely and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Umm, when Bella comes she can't know about what just happened okay?"

"Why would you not want to tell Bella?"

"Well I'm pretty sure Edward will tell her anyway. They tell each other _everything._ Even things that only your sister should know about."

" Things like what?" He was enjoying this, I could just tell.

"Like a guy who you like. Or like a test you fail. Or when you and your best friend are fighting. Things that you want to keep on the down low." I shrugged.

"So _do_ you like anyone?"

"Well um, yeah I-I think I do."

He was about to ask me something else when we hear Alice's voice behind us.

"Hey Lainey. Hi Emmett. How long have you guys been here?"

"Oh only a few minutes.." I answered quickly.

Alice eyed Emmett carefully. And then had a seat right next to him. All you could see of her was her head sticking above Emmet's shoulder. It looks so funny.

Everyone eventually came to the table and started to talk.

"So Lainey how did your fist day go?" Bella was asking me.

"It was good. I _really _think I am going to like it here." I answered quickly glancing a Emmett from the corner of my eye. I think Bella saw this because she raised her eyebrows at me, I just mouthed "later" to her. She just nodded her head.

I wasn't very hungry so all I got was a pop. My stomach was too nervous all ready I didn't need food in there to make it worse. Bella ate all of her lunch, and she had allot. All of the Cullen's got something to eat but none of them even touched their food.

When the bell rang for us to get back to our classes Emmett walked me to my first class. I turned to say good-bye to him, when I noticed the sadness that was in his eyes.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

He shook his head. "It's nothing. I'll wait for you after your class. I was wondering if you would like a ride back to your house with me after school?" He sounded hopeful.

"I would _love _that Emmett." He leaned into kiss me on the cheek. And I walked into class all dazed and the embarrassed because everyone was staring at me, now weather it was because a Cullen just kissed me or because I'm the new girl. I'm not sure.

Chapter 3 :

I couldn't get Emmett off my mind. He stared in practically every dream of mine, which is not the best considering I sleep talk-it runs in the family. Every morning when I woke up Bella would be looking at me laughing. I think she told Edward because every time he would look at me he seems _very _amused about something.

When I woke up this morning Bella was laughing at me again. Though I knew why she was I screamed, "What?! Every morning you are laughing at me! Why the hell is that?"

"What do you mean?" Bella seemed shocked by my response.

"You know what. Now I want to know why."

"Well...umm. Okay, I guess you should know this too. Just don't freak. It came out of your mouth." She surrendered.

"You, uh you kept saying this like, "Stop Emmett!" Or you would keep sighing and saying his name. And you started to say that you loved him but then you said, " Wait. Too young for love yet...I think." She couldn't help but laugh but to laugh at that last part. My face must of been bright red because Bella's eyes almost bulged out of her head.

"D-did you tell E-Edward?" Now she looked ashamed. "Oh my God! Bella how could you?!"

"Well he is my boyfriend, and Emmett is his brother..."

"Well I'm _your _sister! Nice to meet you." I let sarcasm flood through my voice and my actions. I held out my hand as if to shake hers.

"Why hello there. Nice to meet you. My name is I'm So Sorry." She used sarcasm up until the last part.

"You know I think I'll just walk to school today. Have fun on your ride with Edward!" I stormed out of the room but I heard her following.

"Come on Lainey, don't do this. It's raining anyway. I'm sorry I told Edward! Just please don't do this."

I just turned to her and flashed her a dark glare, grabbed my jacket and flew out the door.

As I was walking I was think too. Of course I love Bella. But just like any other sister sibling, we _are_ going to fight. But I can't believe she would tell Edward that I was- possibly- in love with his brother! Urg, I can just imagine what he has told Emmett!

I got this feeling that someone was following me. I turned around and sure enough someone _was _following me. I knew the driver automatically what I didn't recognize was his vehicle. It was a huge glossy red Jeep.

The Jeep had stopped so I went over to the drivers side and he rolled down his window.

"Lainey? What the hell are you doing out here?" Emmett asked.

"Well I got in a fight with Bella and I didn't really want to drive with her and Edward so I figured I would walk to school. I didn't really add the rain into that equation but I wasn't going to ride with Bella." I frustration covered my voice.

"Ahh. I see. Come on hope in. I'll give you a ride."

"Thank you so much Emmett! I really don't like walking in the rain..." I laughed.

Emmett threw open the door for me as I reached it. He put on some music and started singing along the song was _Thing's I'll Never Say by: Avril __Lavign._ He wasn't the best singer but this is one of my favorite songs so I started to sing along too. He looked at me surprised but kept singing. When the song finally ended I finished it on my best note I can do. It was perfect!

"Wow! That was amazing! Where did you learn to sing like that?" I think Emmett was still dazed.

"Well when I was younger I took singing lessons, and now I sort of just sing around the house." I shrugged.

"Why did you quite singing lessons?"

"Well I got into volleyball and dancing and all of that. So my Mom said I have to downsize on all of my activities."

"You know our school hold a talent show every year. I think you should go in it and sing!"

"Umm I don't know Emmett. I get pretty shy when it comes to singing, I just can't force myself up there..." I shook my head.

"Well what if _six _other people force you up there. I think if we got Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and myself I think we should be able to get you up there...?"

"What?! No please Emmett don't! I can't sing the only person I have sung to was you just now. And my shower head but, that isn't a person."

"But you said you sing around your house?"

"Yeah when _no one_ is home. Other wise the only time anyone wants to hear me sing, they stand at the bathroom door to hear."

"I never would of pegged you as one to be shy. Nervous, maybe, but not shy. Well except with me that is." He chuckled.

"Hey! I can too be sky, if I wanted to. And I don't even know why I get so shy around you, it just happens. How many more times must I apologize about that?"

"Oh no. You don't have to apologize anymore, I all ready know. I just _really _love watching your face when I bring it up." Emmett just shook his head while I rolled my eyes at him.

We were at school by now, and Emmett parked the Jeep by Edward's Volvo and Rosalie's B.M.W. As we walked towards the school there was o little space between us. I wanted to close that space, but I didn't know how to. Almost as if he heard my thoughts Emmett grabbed my hand and held it tight in his own. As we walked toward the school, hand in hand every pair of eyes was on us.

"You know everyone is staring?" I pointed to every witness with my eyes.

"Well, no not everyone. Edward is too busy watching Bella. and-" I cut him off.

"I meant _besides _your family." I pointed out.

It was like they did this just to annoy me, but right after I finished talking every single on of them all looked up and stared with wide eyes at what they saw before them. Everyone's eyes stayed wide until we reached them. Everyone but one person that is. Rosalie's look turned icy. I don't know what I did. Rosalie and I have been getting along very well, I really liked Rosalie. Oh shit! I completely forgot! Rosalie and Emmett used to go out, when a few weeks ago Emmett broke it off. Well I'm not going to hate her for hating me. I just really hope she gets over it, I really like Rosalie and, at least she _used _to like me too. But besides my Rosalie problem it seems that I over reacted this morning with Bella. It looks like Edward didn't tell anyone, so I guess I owe Bella a apology. That is weird though I could of swore that Edward would have been the kind of person to tell everyone everything.

When we finally got to the they all composed their expressions.

"Oh my God! Is this for real? This is awesome!" Alice started to jump up and down clapping her hands. The smile that was on her face was so huge, it was brilliant. Her face was glowing. I think Alice drank _at least _ten energy drinks a day.

"Haha! Yes Alice this is for real." Emmett said with a proud smile on his face.

"Hey Bells can I talk to you?" She looked surprised. She knew I only call her Bella when I am mad at her and now that I realize I was wrong I can't be mad at her anymore.

"Yeah. Of course Lainey."

We walked over to a bench on the other side of the field. So none of them could head anything we were saying, or see our expressions on our faces.

"Bella I am so sorry! I though Edward would have told Emmett and the rest of their family. But I'm guessing he didn't tell the rest of the family considering the look on everyone's face. But I do still believe he told Emmett because Emmett is acting all different around me, well different than any guy normally does that is."

"Awe Lainey! I think you love him? I mean have you heard what you have been saying at all? And trust me on this Emmett cares so much about you, it makes me feel like either Edward isn't telling me everything or he just doesn't love me _that _much." She started to giggle at how crazy she sounded.

"Bells you know Edward loves you! And trust me I can just feel the connection between you two!" I winked at her.

Her face turned a bright red, and she rolled her eyes. "Okay enough! Let's get back I know they are waiting for us."

Sure enough they were all staring at us with a confused expression. Well all but Emmett and Edward. What is with Edward? I have noticed that he seems to know _everything!_

_"_So Edward, Jacob called this morning and he wanted to see if I could make it down there for a bonfire...?" Bella was asking Edward. I don't know why she would have to ask. And who is Jacob? I haven't even heard of him.

"That sounds great. I think you should take Lainey too. I don't think she has seen La Push yet?" Edward raised one of his eyebrows.

"Uh no I don't think I have. And if were meeting anyone new I'm up for it. But only if you want to take me Bella. I don't want to be a third wheel." I was pretty excited to go to La Push. I haven't ever been there, but it's suppose to be really beautiful.

"Well it looks like we have a date then." She giggled.

"Date?! I thought we were just going to a bonfire?!" I stared at her wide eyed.

"Calm down drama queen. I was kidding. Don't worry I'm sure none of Jake's friends will hit on you. But I make no promises." She winked at me playfully. I stuck my tongue at her, and went to grab Emmett's hand.

As we all walked together to class we got all of the stares. It was sot of funny how everyone has the exact same stares when it comes to the Cullen's. It is almost shocked and scared. That is weird because I don't find then scary at all, but I understand the shocked part. They are very beautiful. Too beautiful actually. I faintly remember Bella saying something to me about the Cullen's _long_ before she even got together with Edward.

"'_There is something up about this family that lives here. Their last name is Cullen. But it is weird they have the palest skin I have ever seen, they eyes change color they go from gold to black then gold again, and they never eat, their skin is so cold, and they never eat anything, they don't come to school when it is sunny, and sometimes they speak like their from a different time. I have a few ideas right now but all I know is that they are something...more than...human.'"_

Oh my gosh! Bella was right! They are more that human. But what _are _they then? I'm dating a guy and I don't even know what he is?! I have to go think. I can't go to class with them.

"Um you guys? I have to go to the bathroom. You guys go ahead without me. I'll see you in class." Emmett tried to give me a hug good-bye but I just turned and ran down the hall.

**Edward's POV**

_They are very beautiful. Too beautiful actually. I faintly remember Bella saying something to me about the Cullen's long before she even got together with Edward .There is something up about this family that lives here. Their last name is Cullen. But it is weird they have the palest skin I have ever seen, they eyes change color they go from gold to black then gold again, and they never eat, their skin is so cold, and they never eat anything, they don't come to school when it is sunny, and sometimes they speak like their from a different time. I have a few ideas right now but all I know is that they are something...more than...human.'"_

_Oh my gosh! Bella was right! They are more that human. But what are they then? I'm dating a guy and I don't even know what he is?! I have to go think. I can't go to class with them._

Oh no. Bella told Lainey too much! Of course Bella didn't know better then. What is Lainey going to do? I have to follow her.

"Um you guys? I have to go to the bathroom. You guys go ahead without me. I'll see you in class." Lainey said in a breathless voice. And she ran off down the hallway.

Everyone heard my sudden gasp and stared at me with worried expressions.

"She knows something is up...with us I mean. Bella do you remember when you were telling Lainey about us before you knew our secret?" All I could manage was a dead lifeless voice. Bella's face looked confused then she look horrified and shocked at the same time. I was so worried that she would get scared that the Volturi would come after her for that. I hugged her to my chest as tight as I could without hurting her and whispered in her ear that she didn't know any better.

"We have to go and find her she is scared out of her mind. I can't even tell what she is thinking everything is all hazy...She can't see anything! I don't know what is wrong, everything went black." Emmett took off running not thinking about if anyone was near enough for them to see that he was suddenly missing. Luck was on our side-at the moment- no one saw him. We all head someone scream, it was Lainey. We all burst into running. I threw Bella on my back and ran too. She got farther than we would have though, she must of ran faster once she got away. After following her sent to where she was Bella broke down crying, Emmett dropped to his knees beside her.

Chapter 4: Problems

**Lainey's POV**

After I got away from everyone I was running, running faster than I ever had. I don't think I had started to think about my surroundings but I was suddenly flying in the air. The last thing I knew what was happening was that a huge man was coming at me. Fast. His size reminded me of Emmett's, he was wearing a black cloak all the way to the ground. I didn't see his face his hood was pulled up over it. When he came at me again he picked me up and threw me into a tree. The pain overwhelmed me I couldn't even ask him who he was, or why he was doing this. After that last hit everything went black.

When I started to come back I was vaguely aware of voices close by. I couldn't understand anything they were saying, it all sounded like gibberish. I could feel that I had some broken bones. I didn't want to think about where though. I tired to listen to the voices instead... I couldn't pick anything out, but wait! I hear the most beautiful sound in my world right now. Emmett! I could start to understand words now.

"Oh no Lainey! Please Lainey, please! Lainey don't leave me please!" I couldn't answer him no matter how much I wanted to.

And then another voice come to me. Bella. "Lainey? Can you hear me? Please Lainey! Are you all right? Answer me! Can you move? Can you open your mouth at least?" Bella was begging me. I could hear that she was sobbing.

I parted my lips the tiniest bit that I could. My jaw hurt so bad. I shoved my eyes open and looked up into the most beautiful thing in the world once again. The most amazing set of Gold eyes I have ever seen. I tried to move my jaw but I couldn't so when I tried to speak it was from between clenched teeth.

"Emmett? Bella?" My voice cracked from the pain.

"Yes honey were here. What wrong? Why are your teeth clenched?" Bella was asking me.

"My jaw hurts. I can't open it." I tried to sit up but they told me to stay laying down. I was so tired all I wanted to do was sleep. As I lye back down I drifted off into peaceful dreams. The only thing I was aware of was someone carrying me.

There was this annoying beeping sound coming form somewhere near by. I could tell someone was watching me. They were beside me, they were holding my hand. But the temperature of their skin was cold, freezing. My eye lids started to flutter, and I moaned from the pain. My ribs were broken and I think my wrist. I could feel it.

"Lainey? Are you awake?" I think it was Emmett I couldn't focus on the voice. I shoved my eye lids open are saw that I was in a hospital. I could see Bella and Charlie sleeping on chairs in the corner of the room. I finally shifted my eyes over to the person sitting beside me. It was Emmett. I could only have a scared and confused expression on my face right now. I was too tired and I _was _scared. I didn't know what the man I loved was.

"Emmett. I need to know." I had tears in my eyes that were threatening to flow over.

"Not now. Not with Charlie this close."

"I am coming to your house as soon as I get out of this place. And you better tell me everything there is to know. _everything._ I don't want the fast version I was every gory detail every word that you know about this." I was surprised how stern and even my voice was. He hesitated but then nodded.

I couldn't say awake for long. Every once in a while my eyes would start to droop, but I didn't want to close my eyes. Every time I did I was that horrible black clocked monster sauntering towards me to either hurt-or kill- me.

I finally awoke the next morning it was 1:30 in the afternoon. A nurse come in and told Charlie I should be able to go home very soon. They just wanted to watch me for a few more hours, but then I was free.

After they checked my broken ribs, and my arm. They checked my blood pressure and my balance just to make sure they didn't miss anything. But as soon as they were done I was wheeled out of the hospital in a wheel chair. They gave me some crutches to use for now.

"Dad I know you want me at home and everything but can I go to the Cullen's tonight with Bella. I have to check something. I think I forgot my book there." I could see my Dad chewing on his bottom lip, thinking.

He sighed and said. "Okay fine. But not too late I want you to sleep good tonight."

"Dad you do know that I was sleeping in the hospital for three days- practically- straight. I think I will be fine if I miss a few hours." I was laughing, but I had to stop. Forgot about my ribs.

As I got out of the Cruiser Bella was already at my door with her keys in her hands. I guess she knew I would want to see Emmett.

As we drove down the road to the Cullen's house I was thinking of was to ask Emmett about everything that has happened. I couldn't, it was just too weird. If I couldn't ask Emmett there was only one person left who I could talk to. Bella.

"Bella? Can I ask you something?" My voice was very quite. It did that when I was shy.

"Of course you can Lainey." She seemed confused I would even bother to ask.

"Okay but what I am about to ask, I better hear nothing but the truth from you. If I got the slightest hint that you are lying I'll tell Edward. I know he wouldn't want his Love lying about something that I have a right to know about. Okay here it goes. The Cullen's? What _are _they? I know they are something. I can tell. They are impossibly fast, and strong, their skin is pale white, and ice cold, they don't go out in the sunlight, they never eat or drink anything...?''

"I think you might want Emmett to explain this to you. It is a bit complicated. And I still don't know everything I should know."

"Urg! Fine! But I will find out tonight."

When we finally got to the Cullen's every light was on. Edward came outside first to help me in. That confused me. Why didn't Emmett just come out? Edward carried me into the house and set me on the couch in the living room. I noticed everyone was here, expect Emmett.

Edward came right up to me and sat down next to me on the couch he and Bella were both holding a hand of mine. It was kind of freaking me out how no one had said anything.

"Lainey...Something happened. I'm sure you really don't want to know this but I have to tell you." Edward was telling me this he was staring right into my eyes, but his eyes looked distant.

"Wh-what do you mean? What happened? Is everyone okay?" I was panicking. I could stop my breathing from speeding so fast everything started to spin.

"Yes everyone is okay Lainey. But Emmett is had to go and visit some family. It was an emergency. He'll be back very soon." Edward was telling me this slowly as if I could fall over if he spoke to fast.

I jumped to my feet. Everyone froze, but Bella jumped. What?! No he didn't! He wouldn't just leave me like this! He would have told me! I know it!" I was screaming so loud I was surprised the glass didn't shatter.

"Lainey please sit down." Edward tried to put an are on my shoulder.

I staggered away from his hand. "Don't touch me. I need to go." As I was trying to run I must of moved to fast because everything was spinning out of control. I couldn't see straight, I felt myself swaying. Then everything went black.

***********************************************************

Chapter 5: Scared

I woke up with voices very close to my head. There was hands on my wrists, hands molded to fit my cheeks. I couldn't hear voices. Everything was fuzzy.

Emmett. Emmett. Was gone? No that didn't make any since! Why would he just leave me? And without telling me! Something is wrong! This is not right!

I had to confront this problem, and I wasn't doing any good lying here. I tired to open my eyes but all I could do was make them flutter.

_Focus Lainey! You have to try hared._

I tried to break away from the grip that was keeping me down. I kept trying and finally I got my eyes open. It all seemed to be moving to fast-forward everyone was stirring around the room. I could barley see a proper figure. But I could see Bella on the couch head in her hands and Edward with his arm around her, comforting her_._

"Bella? Wh-what's wrong?" My voice was shaken.

"Oh Lainey! Your okay." She broke free from Edwards hold and ran to me and put her hands on each side of my face.

"Lainey, I know you are mad and scared and most likely hurt. I know it feels." She flashed a look at Edward I didn't really understand it." It happened to me..." She look away and she looked like she was about to fall to pieces.

"It happened last year. Edward didn't think it was right for me to be dating someone like himself. I could _never _blame him for the choice he made. But he left me a few days after my birthday. And he ran away. His whole family moved with him. But Edward didn't want to see him so hurt and practically in pain, so he went off on his own for a while. And I was a mess. I scared Charlie none of my friends would talk to me. I was a zombie. And then when I would be doing something dangerous I could hear his voice. It range so clear. Like he was right there next to me. It didn't hurt as bad as it did to remember him. I wanted some of my life back so I turned to my friend Jacob Black. I was always down at his house with him hanging out. One day I went to go and get Jake and he wasn't home and that day we were support to be cliff diving so I went to the beach to wait for him. But I couldn't wait for him anymore. I walk up to the peak of the cliff. And Edwards voice boomed through my head, he was angry. And I didn't want to hurt anymore, so I jumped. The currents hit me and it pulled me down. I was almost gone I couldn't feel my arms or my legs. I knew I was dead. But Jacob found me and pulled me to shore. The next thing I am about to tell you, you can pretend that you don't believe a thing. But Alice can see visions. And she saw me jump but she couldn't see Jacob for a reason that I will tell you about later. But she jumped on a plane and raced to my house. Edward told her not to interfere with me. But she couldn't help it. She was in the house waiting for me. And let m tell you she was surprised to see me alive. Anyway later Alice got a phone call from Rosalie and she told Edward that I had killed my self. Edward didn't know what to do. He vowed to never live without me. So when he figured out that I had died, he was going to kill himself. He went to Italy to ask the Volturi to. Alice saw that too. And then we raced to Italy to stop him. We got there just in time to save him. But the Volturi had all ready offered him a spot with them. They also offered Alice and myself a spot with them, but we turned them down. When we got home Charlie banned him from the house. But just like every night Edward climbed through my window. And I kept thinking that he wasn't really there. That he was just a dream. he finally convinced me it was really there. And after that he said the most beautiful words in the world. He said. "' Before you Bella my life was a moonless night. Very dark, there were stars- points of light and reason... And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."' It was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. And trust me that is _exactly _how Emmett feel this exact moment."

I had tears all in my eyes, they had fallen over the rim of my eyes and were falling freely down my face. "But how can you be so sure Bella? How do you know he feels as strongly as Edward does for you? How do you know he even cares about me?" My voice kept breaking thought that.

"Because I know the Cullen's. I know how many of the think. They are my family. I love them with all my heart. They have taken care of me many times. And I know that they will do everything in their powers to protect you as well." Her voice was soft, sweet, caring. I sat there while she held me crying on her shoulder. I didn't notice when Edward walked in the room.

"Lainey? I think there is someone on the phone who really needs to speak with you." Edward held the phone out to me. Who would call me at the Cullen's house? And why? I grabbed the phone from Edward and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" My voice was still raw with tears.

"...Lainey?" Fresh tears rolled down my face. How amazing it felt to just hear this voice!

"Um, yeah it's me." I couldn't control the sobbs that rose from my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3:

Chapter 2: Starting Over

When I was finally all settled in we just ordered some pizza for supper. Edward and Alice excused themselves for dinner and went to watch T.V.

" So Lainey, how have you been doing with your Mother?" Bella asked.

"Umm, well at the moment I don't think she wants anything to do with me. I think her a Robert were going to run off somewhere and get married. I told Grams I didn't want anything to do with a wedding that I did not encourage. I know it sounds mean! But what if Dad met someone and she had a problem, what would you do?" This made her feel unconformable and I knew that but I needed to know what to do. I was losing my mind right now!

" Well, I love Dad. So I would want what is best for him. But don't get me wrong I would tell him what I am thinking about it. But in the end knowing Dad he would stick to his decision." Bella laughed at Charlie's expression.

"I guess that makes since. You were always the one who knew what to say. Thanks Bells. Look I know I came at a rather abrupt time but as I have said a million times thank you, for just letting me move in with you guys. I love you both so much and I would not trade anything in the world for a better family." I started to tear up but I blinked them back.

"Nonsense Lainey, you are my daughter and I love you so much. You and your Mom are having a hard time right now, I understand that. But don't think of yourself staying at some strangers house. I am your _father _and Bella is your _sister _and we both love you." Wow people have been using their stern voices with me allot today...

"Yeah I know Dad. It's just with the whole Mom not wanting anything to do with me...It kinda makes me feel like everyone is feeling that way lately. I know its not true but I just have this feeling."

We finished supper and I excused myself to go for a shower and go to bed. I might have to ask Bella if she has a book I can use before I go to bed. I like to listen to music and read a little before bed.

When I woke in the morning there wasn't the bright yellow light I am used to coming through my window, instead there was an annoying greyish light coming in. I knew this would be coming I all ready said my good-byes to the sun and the warmth. For my first day of school I decided to go with some dark wash skinny jeans, and my favourite light blue tube-top with a white tank top underneath it. Today was going to be horrible, I just know it.

I rode to school with Edward and Bella in Edwards Volvo since Bella's truck wouldn't fit all of us in it. The school was like any other I have seen, the only difference is that it is almost hidden behind trees and bushes! We walked up to these benches by the school and met the rest of the Cullen family- I'm guessing. I saw Alice standing to three other people. First was a male, he was quite tall but not as tall as Edward, he had blond hair, and for some reason looked like he was in pain. Next was a huge guy he must be a weight lifter because he was huge, he had short curly dark brown hair, he was average height. Last was a female, she had long blond hair and was quite tall, she had this expression like she looked furious. But there were a few things they all had in common, they were all pale white like Edward and Alice, and had the exact same shade of gold eyes as them as well, all of their features were perfect, and were also like Edward and Alice inhumanly beautiful. I tried to figure out who was the most beautiful- and let me tell you it was difficult. It was between the blond girl, Edward and the bulky boy.

" Hey Alice!" Bella greeted her.

"Hey Bella. I want to introduce Lainey to the family." Alice came over and grabbed me and towed to the rest of the family. She first stopped at the blond boy.

"Jasper this is Lainey Bella's sister" Okay blond boy is Jasper. Got it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lainey." He smiled kindly

"It's nice to meet you too Jasper." I smiled back. Wow he has perfect teeth.

Alice then towed me to the blond girl. "Rosalie- Lainey, Lainey- Rosalie." Okay blond girl Rosalie. I'll remember that one.

" Hello Lainey. It is wonderful to finally meet you." Rosalie held one hand out to shake. I returned the hand shake. Wow he skin is freezing cold!

"It's lovely to meet you too Rosalie." I think I am really going to like Rosalie. She seems so nice.

And now the last one the big bulky guy. "Lainey this is my _single_ brother Emmett. The one I told you about yesterday." I noticed how Alice singled out the word single. I was staring at the ground, but when I looked into his eyes it was like everything inside me went to soft mush. When I looked into his eyes it was like I could see his soul. After a few minutes I realized I was staring at him opened mouthed and haven't said anything. He was obviously wondering what was wrong with me. _Lainey shut your moth and introduce yourself!_

"Umm..." I kept opening my mouth but nothing would come out! So I turned to Bella with panic all over my face. I think she finally understood what I meant because she said. " Umm, you guys I think we should be going to class now. I want to show Lainey where all of her classes are before they actually start." She was giving an excuse to get me out of there! Thank God!

"What was that about?" Bella ha shocked all over her face.

"I have no idea it's like when I looked into his eyes I just got lost in his beautiful soul..." Bella giggled.

"What?! This is so not funny! I just made a complete fool of myself back there and your laughing?!" I can't believe she would laugh at me!

"No, no silly, it's not that. It's well...well your talking like your in love" Another giggle escaped her lips before she could control it.

"WHAT?! How could I even be in "love" I just met him! I don't know anything about him!" But now that I think about how I acted I think I do like him. _like _not _love. _at least, not yet.

"Whatever you say sis'. But I have seen that look on when people fall in love. But trust me I know what it is like. It was like that with Edward and I. It felt like I was floating, like I could do anything as long as he was near." She got this distant look in her eyes and I could tell she was no longer with me right now.

"Umm, Bells while your fantasizing over there I am going to go to class I think I can find my way fairly good."

"Yeah okay. I'll see you at lunch I'll save you a seat."

"Okay I can do this." I muttered under my breath as I walked into my first class which was. OUCH! As I was trying to read the my schedule I think I ran into a wall.

"Huh?" There was no wall there. It was just...EMMETT! Oh God I just ran into Emmett!

"Why hello there. I'm sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going. I was distracted." And with that he winked at me. I felt the blood come up to colour my face.

" Uh-hum I know what you mean. Umm...well I better be going. I'm going to be late to class. Which I probably all ready will be seeing as I don't know where it is...?" I hinted to him that I was asking him to take me to class.

"Well why don't you let me show the way. What is your first class?"

"Umm History, with Mrs. Hall."

"Okay that on is on the other side of the school. How did you end up here?" I showed him that mad and he said "Ahh I see the problem." Then he flipped the map the other way. It was upside down.

"Haha. Woops." Oh my gosh I just made a complete fool of myself!

" So we never officially met seeing as you didn't say anything..." He defiantly thought I had a disability!

"Oh yeah. I'm really sorry about that. I-I don't know what happened." What is wrong with me? I can't even talk to this guy!

"Oh no. That's fine I get it allot. Well epically Edward does." He chuckled.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Well trust me I get that look that was on your face allot from girls." Oh this was getting embarrassing

"I don't have the faintest idea of what your talking about." I replied stubbornly.

"Okay, you just keep believing that. No problem you'll come around to seeing the truth."

"And how would you know anyway? If I did like you so what? What would you do?" My heart was soaring.

"Well I might do this" he winked at me. "Or I might do this" He brushed the back of his hand from my jaw to my ear. I was gasping for air. "Are those good things to do?"

I didn't trust my voice enough to talk so I just nodded my head.

"Well here we are. It was a pleasure walking with you Lainey." He winked at me again and started to walk away.

"Wait?!" I called after him.

He spun around. "Yes?"

"Well I mean I'm all ready 20 minutes late...Would you mind if I just hang around with you? Maybe I could say I was getting a tour of the school...?"

"I'd like that. You know I think everyone else in my family knows you pretty...well everyone but me that is...?" He looked at me questionaly.

"Yeah I'm so sorry about that. It's just that around certain people I get nervous." I have always been horrible at lying and I could tell he saw through me because he raised one eyebrow at me.

I sighed." Okay it's just...you. I have no idea why though. If you think I'm being terrible rude please understand I am not trying to be! It's just that when your near...I don't know what happens my mind just goes blank." Oh my gosh I can't believe I just admitted that to practically this stranger!

When I finally looked form the floor to his eyes they were filled with such love and affection it shocked me. Before I knew it we were leaning into each other. I wanted this to happen I realised I wanted to kiss Emmett. Unheard as always Edward appeared out of no where it seemed.

"I'm sorry if I was interrupting anything important. I didn't do that did I?" He asked innocently. _Damn you Edward. Damn you! _I though silently to myself. Edward looked over at me with a shock and confused expression.

"So what are you guys doing out of class?" Edward questioned.

"Well I was ran into Emmett-literally- when I was trying to find my way to my class, but I was reading my map wrong so Emmett here was showing me the way. But I got to class too late so I asked him if he was up for showing me around the school." _And before you came I actually thought he was going to kiss me!_

"Well lunch is in a couple minutes. Why don't you two go and save the rest of the family some seats?" I saw Edward sneak a wink at Emmett, Emmett just rolled his eyes.

"Well we might as well. I think I showed you most of the essential spots on this tour. Now I just have to show you the cafeteria." He smiled a kind and inviting smile.

"Okay, sure lets go." I smiled shyly back.

As we were walking towards the cafeteria Emmett looked around but no one was there. Then he grabbed my hand as was looking down on me smiling. I smiled back widely and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Umm, when Bella comes she can't know about what just happened okay?"

"Why would you not want to tell Bella?"

"Well I'm pretty sure Edward will tell her anyway. They tell each other _everything._ Even things that only your sister should know about."

" Things like what?" He was enjoying this, I could just tell.

"Like a guy who you like. Or like a test you fail. Or when you and your best friend are fighting. Things that you want to keep on the down low." I shrugged.

"So _do_ you like anyone?"

"Well um, yeah I-I think I do."

He was about to ask me something else when we hear Alice's voice behind us.

"Hey Lainey. Hi Emmett. How long have you guys been here?"

"Oh only a few minutes.." I answered quickly.

Alice eyed Emmett carefully. And then had a seat right next to him. All you could see of her was her head sticking above Emmet's shoulder. It looks so funny.

Everyone eventually came to the table and started to talk.

"So Lainey how did your fist day go?" Bella was asking me.

"It was good. I _really _think I am going to like it here." I answered quickly glancing a Emmett from the corner of my eye. I think Bella saw this because she raised her eyebrows at me, I just mouthed "later" to her. She just nodded her head.

I wasn't very hungry so all I got was a pop. My stomach was too nervous all ready I didn't need food in there to make it worse. Bella ate all of her lunch, and she had allot. All of the Cullen's got something to eat but none of them even touched their food.

When the bell rang for us to get back to our classes Emmett walked me to my first class. I turned to say good-bye to him, when I noticed the sadness that was in his eyes.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

He shook his head. "It's nothing. I'll wait for you after your class. I was wondering if you would like a ride back to your house with me after school?" He sounded hopeful.

"I would _love _that Emmett." He leaned into kiss me on the cheek. And I walked into class all dazed and the embarrassed because everyone was staring at me, now weather it was because a Cullen just kissed me or because I'm the new girl. I'm not sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I couldn't get Emmett off my mind. He stared in practically every dream of mine, which is not the best considering I sleep talk-it runs in the family. Every morning when I woke up Bella would be looking at me laughing. I think she told Edward because every time he would look at me he seems _very _amused about something.

When I woke up this morning Bella was laughing at me again. Though I knew why she was I screamed, "What?! Every morning you are laughing at me! Why the hell is that?"

"What do you mean?" Bella seemed shocked by my response.

"You know what. Now I want to know why."

"Well...umm. Okay, I guess you should know this too. Just don't freak. It came out of your mouth." She surrendered.

"You, uh you kept saying this like, "Stop Emmett!" Or you would keep sighing and saying his name. And you started to say that you loved him but then you said, " Wait. Too young for love yet...I think." She couldn't help but laugh but to laugh at that last part. My face must of been bright red because Bella's eyes almost bulged out of her head.

"D-did you tell E-Edward?" Now she looked ashamed. "Oh my God! Bella how could you?!"

"Well he is my boyfriend, and Emmett is his brother..."

"Well I'm _your _sister! Nice to meet you." I let sarcasm flood through my voice and my actions. I held out my hand as if to shake hers.

"Why hello there. Nice to meet you. My name is I'm So Sorry." She used sarcasm up until the last part.

"You know I think I'll just walk to school today. Have fun on your ride with Edward!" I stormed out of the room but I heard her following.

"Come on Lainey, don't do this. It's raining anyway. I'm sorry I told Edward! Just please don't do this."

I just turned to her and flashed her a dark glare, grabbed my jacket and flew out the door.

As I was walking I was think too. Of course I love Bella. But just like any other sister sibling, we _are_ going to fight. But I can't believe she would tell Edward that I was- possibly- in love with his brother! Urg, I can just imagine what he has told Emmett!

I got this feeling that someone was following me. I turned around and sure enough someone _was _following me. I knew the driver automatically what I didn't recognize was his vehicle. It was a huge glossy red Jeep.

The Jeep had stopped so I went over to the drivers side and he rolled down his window.

"Lainey? What the hell are you doing out here?" Emmett asked.

"Well I got in a fight with Bella and I didn't really want to drive with her and Edward so I figured I would walk to school. I didn't really add the rain into that equation but I wasn't going to ride with Bella." I frustration covered my voice.

"Ahh. I see. Come on hope in. I'll give you a ride."

"Thank you so much Emmett! I really don't like walking in the rain..." I laughed.

Emmett threw open the door for me as I reached it. He put on some music and started singing along the song was _Thing's I'll Never Say by: Avril __Lavign._ He wasn't the best singer but this is one of my favorite songs so I started to sing along too. He looked at me surprised but kept singing. When the song finally ended I finished it on my best note I can do. It was perfect!

"Wow! That was amazing! Where did you learn to sing like that?" I think Emmett was still dazed.

"Well when I was younger I took singing lessons, and now I sort of just sing around the house." I shrugged.

"Why did you quite singing lessons?"

"Well I got into volleyball and dancing and all of that. So my Mom said I have to downsize on all of my activities."

"You know our school hold a talent show every year. I think you should go in it and sing!"

"Umm I don't know Emmett. I get pretty shy when it comes to singing, I just can't force myself up there..." I shook my head.

"Well what if _six _other people force you up there. I think if we got Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and myself I think we should be able to get you up there...?"

"What?! No please Emmett don't! I can't sing the only person I have sung to was you just now. And my shower head but, that isn't a person."

"But you said you sing around your house?"

"Yeah when _no one_ is home. Other wise the only time anyone wants to hear me sing, they stand at the bathroom door to hear."

"I never would of pegged you as one to be shy. Nervous, maybe, but not shy. Well except with me that is." He chuckled.

"Hey! I can too be sky, if I wanted to. And I don't even know why I get so shy around you, it just happens. How many more times must I apologize about that?"

"Oh no. You don't have to apologize anymore, I all ready know. I just _really _love watching your face when I bring it up." Emmett just shook his head while I rolled my eyes at him.

We were at school by now, and Emmett parked the Jeep by Edward's Volvo and Rosalie's B.M.W. As we walked towards the school there was o little space between us. I wanted to close that space, but I didn't know how to. Almost as if he heard my thoughts Emmett grabbed my hand and held it tight in his own. As we walked toward the school, hand in hand every pair of eyes was on us.

"You know everyone is staring?" I pointed to every witness with my eyes.

"Well, no not everyone. Edward is too busy watching Bella. and-" I cut him off.

"I meant _besides _your family." I pointed out.

It was like they did this just to annoy me, but right after I finished talking every single on of them all looked up and stared with wide eyes at what they saw before them. Everyone's eyes stayed wide until we reached them. Everyone but one person that is. Rosalie's look turned icy. I don't know what I did. Rosalie and I have been getting along very well, I really liked Rosalie. Oh shit! I completely forgot! Rosalie and Emmett used to go out, when a few weeks ago Emmett broke it off. Well I'm not going to hate her for hating me. I just really hope she gets over it, I really like Rosalie and, at least she _used _to like me too. But besides my Rosalie problem it seems that I over reacted this morning with Bella. It looks like Edward didn't tell anyone, so I guess I owe Bella a apology. That is weird though I could of swore that Edward would have been the kind of person to tell everyone everything.

When we finally got to the they all composed their expressions.

"Oh my God! Is this for real? This is awesome!" Alice started to jump up and down clapping her hands. The smile that was on her face was so huge, it was brilliant. Her face was glowing. I think Alice drank _at least _ten energy drinks a day.

"Haha! Yes Alice this is for real." Emmett said with a proud smile on his face.

"Hey Bells can I talk to you?" She looked surprised. She knew I only call her Bella when I am mad at her and now that I realize I was wrong I can't be mad at her anymore.

"Yeah. Of course Lainey."

We walked over to a bench on the other side of the field. So none of them could head anything we were saying, or see our expressions on our faces.

"Bella I am so sorry! I though Edward would have told Emmett and the rest of their family. But I'm guessing he didn't tell the rest of the family considering the look on everyone's face. But I do still believe he told Emmett because Emmett is acting all different around me, well different than any guy normally does that is."

"Awe Lainey! I think you love him? I mean have you heard what you have been saying at all? And trust me on this Emmett cares so much about you, it makes me feel like either Edward isn't telling me everything or he just doesn't love me _that _much." She started to giggle at how crazy she sounded.

"Bells you know Edward loves you! And trust me I can just feel the connection between you two!" I winked at her.

Her face turned a bright red, and she rolled her eyes. "Okay enough! Let's get back I know they are waiting for us."

Sure enough they were all staring at us with a confused expression. Well all but Emmett and Edward. What is with Edward? I have noticed that he seems to know _everything!_

_"_So Edward, Jacob called this morning and he wanted to see if I could make it down there for a bonfire...?" Bella was asking Edward. I don't know why she would have to ask. And who is Jacob? I haven't even heard of him.

"That sounds great. I think you should take Lainey too. I don't think she has seen La Push yet?" Edward raised one of his eyebrows.

"Uh no I don't think I have. And if were meeting anyone new I'm up for it. But only if you want to take me Bella. I don't want to be a third wheel." I was pretty excited to go to La Push. I haven't ever been there, but it's suppose to be really beautiful.

"Well it looks like we have a date then." She giggled.

"Date?! I thought we were just going to a bonfire?!" I stared at her wide eyed.

"Calm down drama queen. I was kidding. Don't worry I'm sure none of Jake's friends will hit on you. But I make no promises." She winked at me playfully. I stuck my tongue at her, and went to grab Emmett's hand.

As we all walked together to class we got all of the stares. It was sot of funny how everyone has the exact same stares when it comes to the Cullen's. It is almost shocked and scared. That is weird because I don't find then scary at all, but I understand the shocked part. They are very beautiful. Too beautiful actually. I faintly remember Bella saying something to me about the Cullen's _long_ before she even got together with Edward.

"'_There is something up about this family that lives here. Their last name is Cullen. But it is weird they have the palest skin I have ever seen, they eyes change color they go from gold to black then gold again, and they never eat, their skin is so cold, and they never eat anything, they don't come to school when it is sunny, and sometimes they speak like their from a different time. I have a few ideas right now but all I know is that they are something...more than...human.'"_

Oh my gosh! Bella was right! They are more that human. But what _are _they then? I'm dating a guy and I don't even know what he is?! I have to go think. I can't go to class with them.

"Um you guys? I have to go to the bathroom. You guys go ahead without me. I'll see you in class." Emmett tried to give me a hug good-bye but I just turned and ran down the hall.

**Edward's POV**

_They are very beautiful. Too beautiful actually. I faintly remember Bella saying something to me about the Cullen's long before she even got together with Edward .There is something up about this family that lives here. Their last name is Cullen. But it is weird they have the palest skin I have ever seen, they eyes change color they go from gold to black then gold again, and they never eat, their skin is so cold, and they never eat anything, they don't come to school when it is sunny, and sometimes they speak like their from a different time. I have a few ideas right now but all I know is that they are something...more than...human.'"_

_Oh my gosh! Bella was right! They are more that human. But what are they then? I'm dating a guy and I don't even know what he is?! I have to go think. I can't go to class with them._

Oh no. Bella told Lainey too much! Of course Bella didn't know better then. What is Lainey going to do? I have to follow her.

"Um you guys? I have to go to the bathroom. You guys go ahead without me. I'll see you in class." Lainey said in a breathless voice. And she ran off down the hallway.

Everyone heard my sudden gasp and stared at me with worried expressions.

"She knows something is up...with us I mean. Bella do you remember when you were telling Lainey about us before you knew our secret?" All I could manage was a dead lifeless voice. Bella's face looked confused then she look horrified and shocked at the same time. I was so worried that she would get scared that the Volturi would come after her for that. I hugged her to my chest as tight as I could without hurting her and whispered in her ear that she didn't know any better.

"We have to go and find her she is scared out of her mind. I can't even tell what she is thinking everything is all hazy...She can't see anything! I don't know what is wrong, everything went black." Emmett took off running not thinking about if anyone was near enough for them to see that he was suddenly missing. Luck was on our side-at the moment- no one saw him. We all head someone scream, it was Lainey. We all burst into running. I threw Bella on my back and ran too. She got farther than we would have though, she must of ran faster once she got away. After following her sent to where she was Bella broke down crying, Emmett dropped to his knees beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Problems

**Lainey's POV**

After I got away from everyone I was running, running faster than I ever had. I don't think I had started to think about my surroundings but I was suddenly flying in the air. The last thing I knew what was happening was that a huge man was coming at me. Fast. His size reminded me of Emmett's, he was wearing a black cloak all the way to the ground. I didn't see his face his hood was pulled up over it. When he came at me again he picked me up and threw me into a tree. The pain overwhelmed me I couldn't even ask him who he was, or why he was doing this. After that last hit everything went black.

When I started to come back I was vaguely aware of voices close by. I couldn't understand anything they were saying, it all sounded like gibberish. I could feel that I had some broken bones. I didn't want to think about where though. I tired to listen to the voices instead... I couldn't pick anything out, but wait! I hear the most beautiful sound in my world right now. Emmett! I could start to understand words now.

"Oh no Lainey! Please Lainey, please! Lainey don't leave me please!" I couldn't answer him no matter how much I wanted to.

And then another voice come to me. Bella. "Lainey? Can you hear me? Please Lainey! Are you all right? Answer me! Can you move? Can you open your mouth at least?" Bella was begging me. I could hear that she was sobbing.

I parted my lips the tiniest bit that I could. My jaw hurt so bad. I shoved my eyes open and looked up into the most beautiful thing in the world once again. The most amazing set of Gold eyes I have ever seen. I tried to move my jaw but I couldn't so when I tried to speak it was from between clenched teeth.

"Emmett? Bella?" My voice cracked from the pain.

"Yes honey were here. What wrong? Why are your teeth clenched?" Bella was asking me.

"My jaw hurts. I can't open it." I tried to sit up but they told me to stay laying down. I was so tired all I wanted to do was sleep. As I lye back down I drifted off into peaceful dreams. The only thing I was aware of was someone carrying me.

There was this annoying beeping sound coming form somewhere near by. I could tell someone was watching me. They were beside me, they were holding my hand. But the temperature of their skin was cold, freezing. My eye lids started to flutter, and I moaned from the pain. My ribs were broken and I think my wrist. I could feel it.

"Lainey? Are you awake?" I think it was Emmett I couldn't focus on the voice. I shoved my eye lids open are saw that I was in a hospital. I could see Bella and Charlie sleeping on chairs in the corner of the room. I finally shifted my eyes over to the person sitting beside me. It was Emmett. I could only have a scared and confused expression on my face right now. I was too tired and I _was _scared. I didn't know what the man I loved was.

"Emmett. I need to know." I had tears in my eyes that were threatening to flow over.

"Not now. Not with Charlie this close."

"I am coming to your house as soon as I get out of this place. And you better tell me everything there is to know. _everything._ I don't want the fast version I was every gory detail every word that you know about this." I was surprised how stern and even my voice was. He hesitated but then nodded.

I couldn't say awake for long. Every once in a while my eyes would start to droop, but I didn't want to close my eyes. Every time I did I was that horrible black clocked monster sauntering towards me to either hurt-or kill- me.

I finally awoke the next morning it was 1:30 in the afternoon. A nurse come in and told Charlie I should be able to go home very soon. They just wanted to watch me for a few more hours, but then I was free.

After they checked my broken ribs, and my arm. They checked my blood pressure and my balance just to make sure they didn't miss anything. But as soon as they were done I was wheeled out of the hospital in a wheel chair. They gave me some crutches to use for now.

"Dad I know you want me at home and everything but can I go to the Cullen's tonight with Bella. I have to check something. I think I forgot my book there." I could see my Dad chewing on his bottom lip, thinking.

He sighed and said. "Okay fine. But not too late I want you to sleep good tonight."

"Dad you do know that I was sleeping in the hospital for three days- practically- straight. I think I will be fine if I miss a few hours." I was laughing, but I had to stop. Forgot about my ribs.

As I got out of the Cruiser Bella was already at my door with her keys in her hands. I guess she knew I would want to see Emmett.

As we drove down the road to the Cullen's house I was thinking of was to ask Emmett about everything that has happened. I couldn't, it was just too weird. If I couldn't ask Emmett there was only one person left who I could talk to. Bella.

"Bella? Can I ask you something?" My voice was very quite. It did that when I was shy.

"Of course you can Lainey." She seemed confused I would even bother to ask.

"Okay but what I am about to ask, I better hear nothing but the truth from you. If I got the slightest hint that you are lying I'll tell Edward. I know he wouldn't want his Love lying about something that I have a right to know about. Okay here it goes. The Cullen's? What _are _they? I know they are something. I can tell. They are impossibly fast, and strong, their skin is pale white, and ice cold, they don't go out in the sunlight, they never eat or drink anything...?''

"I think you might want Emmett to explain this to you. It is a bit complicated. And I still don't know everything I should know."

"Urg! Fine! But I will find out tonight."

When we finally got to the Cullen's every light was on. Edward came outside first to help me in. That confused me. Why didn't Emmett just come out? Edward carried me into the house and set me on the couch in the living room. I noticed everyone was here, expect Emmett.

Edward came right up to me and sat down next to me on the couch he and Bella were both holding a hand of mine. It was kind of freaking me out how no one had said anything.

"Lainey...Something happened. I'm sure you really don't want to know this but I have to tell you." Edward was telling me this he was staring right into my eyes, but his eyes looked distant.

"Wh-what do you mean? What happened? Is everyone okay?" I was panicking. I could stop my breathing from speeding so fast everything started to spin.

"Yes everyone is okay Lainey. But Emmett is had to go and visit some family. It was an emergency. He'll be back very soon." Edward was telling me this slowly as if I could fall over if he spoke to fast.

I jumped to my feet. Everyone froze, but Bella jumped. What?! No he didn't! He wouldn't just leave me like this! He would have told me! I know it!" I was screaming so loud I was surprised the glass didn't shatter.

"Lainey please sit down." Edward tried to put an are on my shoulder.

I staggered away from his hand. "Don't touch me. I need to go." As I was trying to run I must of moved to fast because everything was spinning out of control. I couldn't see straight, I felt myself swaying. Then everything went black.

***********************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Scared

I woke up with voices very close to my head. There was hands on my wrists, hands molded to fit my cheeks. I couldn't hear voices. Everything was fuzzy.

Emmett. Emmett. Was gone? No that didn't make any since! Why would he just leave me? And without telling me! Something is wrong! This is not right!

I had to confront this problem, and I wasn't doing any good lying here. I tired to open my eyes but all I could do was make them flutter.

_Focus Lainey! You have to try hared._

I tried to break away from the grip that was keeping me down. I kept trying and finally I got my eyes open. It all seemed to be moving to fast-forward everyone was stirring around the room. I could barley see a proper figure. But I could see Bella on the couch head in her hands and Edward with his arm around her, comforting her_._

"Bella? Wh-what's wrong?" My voice was shaken.

"Oh Lainey! Your okay." She broke free from Edwards hold and ran to me and put her hands on each side of my face.

"Lainey, I know you are mad and scared and most likely hurt. I know it feels." She flashed a look at Edward I didn't really understand it." It happened to me..." She look away and she looked like she was about to fall to pieces.

"It happened last year. Edward didn't think it was right for me to be dating someone like himself. I could _never _blame him for the choice he made. But he left me a few days after my birthday. And he ran away. His whole family moved with him. But Edward didn't want to see him so hurt and practically in pain, so he went off on his own for a while. And I was a mess. I scared Charlie none of my friends would talk to me. I was a zombie. And then when I would be doing something dangerous I could hear his voice. It range so clear. Like he was right there next to me. It didn't hurt as bad as it did to remember him. I wanted some of my life back so I turned to my friend Jacob Black. I was always down at his house with him hanging out. One day I went to go and get Jake and he wasn't home and that day we were support to be cliff diving so I went to the beach to wait for him. But I couldn't wait for him anymore. I walk up to the peak of the cliff. And Edwards voice boomed through my head, he was angry. And I didn't want to hurt anymore, so I jumped. The currents hit me and it pulled me down. I was almost gone I couldn't feel my arms or my legs. I knew I was dead. But Jacob found me and pulled me to shore. The next thing I am about to tell you, you can pretend that you don't believe a thing. But Alice can see visions. And she saw me jump but she couldn't see Jacob for a reason that I will tell you about later. But she jumped on a plane and raced to my house. Edward told her not to interfere with me. But she couldn't help it. She was in the house waiting for me. And let m tell you she was surprised to see me alive. Anyway later Alice got a phone call from Rosalie and she told Edward that I had killed my self. Edward didn't know what to do. He vowed to never live without me. So when he figured out that I had died, he was going to kill himself. He went to Italy to ask the Volturi to. Alice saw that too. And then we raced to Italy to stop him. We got there just in time to save him. But the Volturi had all ready offered him a spot with them. They also offered Alice and myself a spot with them, but we turned them down. When we got home Charlie banned him from the house. But just like every night Edward climbed through my window. And I kept thinking that he wasn't really there. That he was just a dream. he finally convinced me it was really there. And after that he said the most beautiful words in the world. He said. "' Before you Bella my life was a moonless night. Very dark, there were stars- points of light and reason... And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."' It was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. And trust me that is _exactly _how Emmett feel this exact moment."

I had tears all in my eyes, they had fallen over the rim of my eyes and were falling freely down my face. "But how can you be so sure Bella? How do you know he feels as strongly as Edward does for you? How do you know he even cares about me?" My voice kept breaking thought that.

"Because I know the Cullen's. I know how many of the think. They are my family. I love them with all my heart. They have taken care of me many times. And I know that they will do everything in their powers to protect you as well." Her voice was soft, sweet, caring. I sat there while she held me crying on her shoulder. I didn't notice when Edward walked in the room.

"Lainey? I think there is someone on the phone who really needs to speak with you." Edward held the phone out to me. Who would call me at the Cullen's house? And why? I grabbed the phone from Edward and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" My voice was still raw with tears.

"...Lainey?" Fresh tears rolled down my face. How amazing it felt to just hear this voice!

"Um, yeah it's me." I couldn't control the sobs that rose from my chest.

"I am the most miserable-" I cut him off.

"Don't you _dare _say that Emmett! You are the farthest from that! I don't ever want to hear you say that! Ever! Do you understand that?"

"I do Lainey. But I am hurting you and myself by being away from you. I won't be able to say away for long. And what Edward is going to tell you soon, I don't know if you'll want me around." His tone was hopeless.

"What is he going to tell me Emmett? If it is what I think it is I'm not hanging up this phone, until I know every detail!"

"I know Lainey. And you don't have to. I never wan to hang up this phone until I can see you again." I saw Edward talking to Bella out of the corner of my eye. Bella looked up and motioned for me to sit down on the couch beside her.

"Okay Lainey, I know that everything won't make since to you right now. Some of it still doesn't make since to me still. And I have known this for at least three years. Well I know what you were thinking about when you ran from us two days ago. I remember telling you that also. And every single word of it is true. But do you know how we knew you were thinking that? Edward can read minds. Well every mind but mine. Anyway some of the people who are like the Cullen's have _special _powers. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can fell your emotions and can change them. That is all for the powers in the Cullen family, but there are other people out there with powers. Dangerous ones. So after we tell you this you must **never **tell anyone! You could get badly hurt." Every single pair of eyes were on me, as if to assess all of my movements.

"Okay. I understand that part. But what _are _the Cullen's?" I was so scared. I couldn't stop my voice from shaking.

"The Cullen's are...Vampires. But they are the good kind Lainey! They learn to sustain on animal blood. Some of them haven't even tasted human blood. Others...it's not their fault. When you are a new vampire, it's hard to control your thirst." All of her words were rushed, as if to get them all in before I collapse.

I was frozen. I couldn't move my mouth, my eyes, my arms. Even my voice wouldn't work. I had millions of questions but I couldn't say anything. After staring at all of them for five minutes I finally started to come back. I remembered I was still on the phone with Emmett. I couldn't hear him there anymore. There was no sound of breathing.

"Emmett?" I couldn't make my voice go any louder than a whisper.

"Yes I'm here Lainey." Tears flooded through my eyes. I had to blink them away. I stood up and walked to the front door.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I have to go." And with that I hung up on him. The phone clattered to the floor. And I turned and walked calmly out of the house. Once I was past the porch steps I ran to Bella's truck. I grabbed the keys before leaving the Cullen's house. I jumped in and started the truck. I was driving slow, but not slow enough.

It was dark I could see some what, but it would have been nice to see more. I did see when a dark figure jumped out of the bush. I slammed on the breaks, and the truck screeched to a stop. I don't think I hit it, because the figure was walking towards my door. I started rolling down my window but it had other ideas. It ripped open my door and grabbed me out of the truck. It put it's hand over my mouth, but before It could grabbed me I screamed. The skin was freezing cold. It carried me in it's arm and was running. It finally stopped but I didn't know where we were, it was too dark. It set me down on my feet and took a few steps backwards. The next thing I know It was kissing me! I tried to shove It off on me but It wouldn't move!

I remembered Bella telling me that one time she was kissed byt this guy, who she didn't want to be kissed by. And all she did was turn into a complete stone. So that is what I did. I opened my eyes, let my hands fall beside me and stopped moving completely.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

When It finished "kissing" me It let go. It stood eyes closed, face relaxed. Peaceful. When It finally opened his eyes, he saw me glaring at him, arms crossed across my chest, shaking my head slightly. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What's wrong?' I cold tell by the voice It was male.

"Wrong? What wrong?! You just kissed me! That is what is wrong! I have no idea who you are! All I know is that your the same person who hurt me the other day! I recognize your black outfit!" I had to stop. I was going to lose it.

"Oh my. Your right! I'm sorry I'm Felix Montoya. And I am so sorry about the other day. I was running and I didn't see you." He sounded truly sorry.

"Hello Felix my name is Lainey Swan." His eyes winded as if he was scared, or something.

"Are, are you the sister of Isabella Swan?" He was speaking too fast.

"Yeah. I'm her younger sister. I just moved back in with her and my Father...?"

"Oh this is not good. They are going to kill me if they ever saw someone like me with you!" He walked over to a tree and pounded it with his fist and the tree snapped right in half. I was frozen in shock. I walked over to him and removed his hood, and finally got to see his whole face.

I gasped. He has red eyes! He was insanely gorgeous, and he could snap trees in half with just one fist, he could run! Oh my God! Vampire!

"V-v-v-vampire!" I stuttered the word.

"What? How did you know?" He answered his own question before I could. "The Cullen's!" He sneered their name.

Just then his head whipped around, nostrils flaring, his eyes were blazing, the look on his face was all most murderous. I don't know what he heard or seen because I couldn't hear or see a thing. I was about to ask him what it was, when I heard the sound of foot steps, running? No that was too fast to be running, unless it was a animal or something?

The next thing I could see was a blur or something white fly at Felix, I heard the smash of something collide- it sounded like boulders- before I saw what it was. It was Edward and Felix. Fighting! I looked in the direction Edward had come from and saw the rest of the family standing there. I don't think they saw me until I moved because all of their heads snapped up in one swift movement. Bella ran to me and threw her arms around me.

"Lainey? Oh my God are you okay Lainey? What happened? Did Felix do anything to you?" How did Bella know his name? What am I missing here?

"Yeah I'm fine Bella. And nothing happened. All he did was kiss me. But this is the guy. The one from school. H-he threw me into the tree. How do you know him?"

"He _kissed _you?! And are you sure Felix was the one who attacked you?" Bella's eyes were wide with worry and anger.

"Yeah and yes I am positive." I looked over to Edward and Felix but this time Carlisle was there holding Edward's shoulder. I couldn't make out the words they were saying but Edward pushed Felix away from himself then walked back to where we were standing.

"Lainey are you okay?" Edwards voice was calm but I could detect something underneath it.

"I'm fine everyone. All he did was kiss me." I shook my head as I begged them to blow it off. It didn't work.

After everyone clamed their expressions they all screeched "He kissed you?!" I must have turned bright red. I looked to Jasper and it looked like he wanted to take a bit out of me…?

"Yeah he did. B-but I'm fine." I was mainly speaking to Edward. He looked like he wanted to kill Felix.

"Lainey, you never should of gone out on your own like that! Felix is exactly the kind of person we are trying to protect you from!" Edward was yelling at me.

"How was I suppose to know?! And don't you yell at me! I am not Bella! I don't have to listen to your every command!" I could feel the blood boiling behind my ears.

"Perhaps we should go to the house, and discus this conversation more privately?" Carlisle suggested calmly. It took me a while to rest back down on my feet, from being up in Edward's face.

"Yeah common you two. Enough." Bella was yanking on mine and Edward's sleeves. Edward was the first to back away from me.

"Yeah. Okay." Edward trudged away from me.

Bella jumped on Edward's back and everyone was getting ready to run off, but how was I suppose to get home? I just sort of stood back from everyone when Carlisle turned around and noticed me. He motioned for me to hope on his back, so I did as he told me too, and then he took off, running.

It was like nothing I have ever felt before. It was so fast, so exhilarating, it was amazing. To feel the wind blow through my hair, see the flash of green wiz past us as we ran. We stopped after at the least 5 minutes in front of the Cullen's house. I hopped off Carlisle's back and walked in with everyone else. And when we got inside I could only see the person waiting in the living room. My jaw dropped to the floor and my eyes got wide. I could feel tears begin running down my face. And then I threw myself at the person.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I threw myself at the person standing before Bella, I and the six of the Cullen's. But finally there was all **seven **of them here. I threw myself at Emmett and –forgetting he was so hard- smashed my nose right into his rock hard chest. But right now I didn't care. All I cared about was that I could finally breath right again. Without Emmett it was like I couldn't breath right.

"Oh Emmett! You back!" I had my arms wrapped around his neck, holding myself recklessly close to him.

"That's right Baby. I'm home" His voice was calm and soothing.

Emmett then picked me up and carried me to the couch and sat me on his lap holding me close to him.

"So, what have I missed so far?" Emmett was looking at Carlisle.

"Well, we barley even got the word out of our mouths before she ran off and- well that's a different story all together. Anyways we have a lot to fill in for Lainey."

"Okay. Well Lainey. I know you now know that we are Vampires. But what you don't know is that we won't hurt you. Some of us have never even tasted human blood. Others…it's not their fault. But we are vegetarian Vampires. We have learned to sustain on the blood of animals. And for some of us, that is how we got ourselves into this new life form. So you see I was the first one turned in this family. Next came Edward, he was dyeing on Spanish Influenza when I found him and saved him. Then came my wife Esme, she jumped from a cliff. Next was Rosalie, and well we'll say she had an unfaithful "husband". Then came Emmett here, he was being mauled by a bear when Rosalie found him and carried him to me. And last was Jasper and Alice, Jasper was a vampire soldier who grew tired of always the bloodlust so he went to find us with Alice, who we don't really know how she was changed…But as you see, we all have our different stories." I was absolutely focused on every word Carlisle was saying. I looked up at Emmett and he was staring at me, but then I realized all of them were. Studying my every movement incase I decided to bolt any second now. But I wasn't running this time. I was going to face this like I should.

"Okay…so there are you guy's around here. Are there any others of you that I should know of, you know, stay away from…?"

"There are just us living in Forks. But that other Vampire, Felix? He's not exactly the kind of Vampire you want to spend so much time with. See there are only ourselves and this other coven in Denali, who live the same lifestyle as we do. We have had a few Vampires come here to visit – unwelcome guests- but they have caused us a great deal of problems here…" Everyone was looking at Bella who looked down sheepishly. "Anyway, Felix is from a very powerful family of our kind. The Volturi. They will find anyway to get to our family, they will stop at nothing." Just after that I heard a strange sound…a hiss…? Turns out it was. Edward jumped up and I could hear a rumble of a growl rip from his chest. He flew to the door and threw it open, standing there was Felix.

"I know that I am not welcome here, but I must talk to Lainey." His eyes were pleading.

"Fine. But I'm bring Emmett along just incase you decide to kiss me again." I sneered the word kiss. Emmett looked at me and then at Felix and then back at me. His eyes were wide with anger and fear. He lunged at Felix, I could see them fall to the floor, and the dent it left there. I could hear growls and hisses. I was so thankful that I couldn't see what was happening, that I could just hear the fight. Edward and Jasper jumped in to grab Emmett off Felix. But they needed more help to console Emmett so Rosalie and Alice jumped in to help them stop Emmett.

"STOP!" I cried out. Everyone froze. Emmett finally realizing what was happening jumped off Felix and strode towards me, and took my hand.

"I'm so sorry. But when I heard what Felix did to you…I just…lost it! I couldn't control it." He groaned and threw his hands over his face.

"It's okay, it's okay. If I was strong enough I probably would have done that too. I don't blame you for caring Emmett." I gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Felix, I think it best if you leave. We don't want to have someone hurt you and then have a little quarrel with the Volturi." Edward's voice was hard and cold. I could just imagine the look of anger and disapproval on his face, but I couldn't take my eyes away from Emmett. I just couldn't believe he was home. After this horrible day that I have had, this finally seems like the right way to end it. I get the love of my life back, I have my sister, and I have the Cullen's. The only thing that is still bothering me is, well is Felix. I wonder what they are going to do to him…

"Who was the Felix guy? Why did he kiss me? And why did he say "They are going to kill me if they ever saw someone like me with you!"?"

"Well Lainey, Felix is a member of the Volturi. They are a very powerful family to our kind. But as we have recently figured out that their only mission in life is power. Not to protect our kind from discovery. They only want to rule us. And the only way they are able to accomplish that is with gifted vampires like, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella-"

"BELLA?! But she isn't even a Vampire! How could that be?!" My eyes were wide with fear and honest curiosity.

"Yes you are right. Bella is not a Vampire. But she has a "gift" that prevents Vampires with gifts the work inside your brain, not to affect her. For example, Edward is not able to read Bella's mind, but Alice can see Bella's future, but she doesn't see the reasons behind the decision she has made to go on that path."

"Now anyway back to your other questions. As for the kissing, well, we don't really have a proper answer to that. You said that he didn't know who you were? Well then who would he think you were?'

"I'm not too sure. But I do have a clue. I think he might have thought I was…Bella. He said something back then. He knew who you guys were. And I think he also knew Bella-"A sharp growl cut off my sentence.

"So what if it was Bella? Why would he want to kiss her!? Why would he _dare _to!?" Edward roared.

"What do you mean Edward?" Bella was staring at him with a confused expression on her face.

"What if it _was_ you? Do you think I would be okay with that Bella? Of another man kissing you?" His eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Oh. I see."

"_Anyways. _Back to the other problem. Seeing as Felix thought you were Bella. We have another problem on hand. Victoria." Carlisle fell silent to hear Bella gasp.

"B-but I thought she was gone?" She had tears brimmed along her eyes. She was shaking so violently you would think it was more than fear causing her to shake.

"No. She isn't. I talked to Sam today over the phone for an update. He said that they have caught some scents of her and a few other Vampires in the area."

"CHANGE ME! CHANGE ME NOW!" Bella jumped up and screamed. Edward took her hand a grabbed her into a tight hug into his chest.

"Bella, you know that's not an option. Think about Charlie. Think about how much it would hurt him if you disappeared. And you still have a while of school left. It's just a while until graduation Bella. Be patient." Edward murmured. I don't think Bella could talk to she just nodded. Edward nodded towards Carlisle to continue.

"As I said, Victoria is still here, but now she has more friends with her. We need to be ready. Alice have you seen anything?"

"No I haven't, now that I think about it. I haven't seen anything about Victoria lately. Humm….? Edward have you heard anything for her?"

"No. But you know how I work. I have to be fairly close. So that isn't really a surprise to me." He shrugged.

"Well. We will have to wait a while longer to know exactly what she is planning. There is no reason to worry right now girls." Carlisle was looking at us, and could tell by his eyes that what he said was true.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: One Great Day!

Well everything has basically gone back to normal. The love of my life is back, and I'm back. It's only been a month. But today was a special day. It was my Birthday! February 17th. I'm turning 16, and Alice is throwing me a huge party! I can't wait! I keep hearing Bella and Alice all having these secret conversations, I think it's about the Birthday present they are getting me. Though I'm not too sure what it is…

I woke up to a beautiful dull grey light shining through my window. I stretched and groaned and finally did I remember Emmet. I sat up rather too quickly, and got a massive wave of a dizzy spell. I flopped back down on my pillow, and closed my eyes. After a quite moment of just lying there I opened my eyes and quickly threw my hands over my face again. Emmett – silent as he is – moved over to my side and had his face right in mine.

Without opening my eyes I puckered up my lips for a kiss. Emmett, knowing what I wanted kissed me back. It wasn't quite what I was expecting. His lips quickly enclosed mine and my heart I swear skipped a beat! I wrapped my arms around his neck and threw myself into the kiss. But just as always he pulled away far too soon.

"Lainey…I used to make fun of Edward of having to restrain Bella just like this. I know now what he means. You Swan girl…So hot!" He waggled his eyebrows. I stuck my toung out at him and jumped out of my bed.

"Oh and I forgot to mention 'Happy Birthday Babe!"' I winked at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Okay come on. I have to get ready for school. Now you go and hunt and get ready too!" I shooed him out of the window, and watched him until I could no longer see him.

I jumped in the show a quickly, and just thought about how great it felt to finally be 16! I mean I don't feel any different, but you know? Just more…responsible. To day was going to be the best day ever! Like my Birthday is on a Friday! How awesome is that?

I dried off and got dressed. It took my about 20 minutes just to chose an outfit! But I _finally _chose. I was going to wear my black and white striped long sleeve shirt, my dark wash skinny jeans, and my black high heels with "badazzled" heels, and a black clutch. I straightened my hair, and put some black eye liner on my top eye lid, some hot red lip gloss, and some mascara. I decided my skin was too pale today so I put on some bronzer. A few looks in the mirror and some touch-ups and I was ready.

I ran downstairs and nearly ran over Edward. I got used to seeing him here every morning. It was usual. It's almost like seeing Charlie wearing his Police uniform, normal.

"Hey Edward!" I was a bit hyper. I I had a huge smile on my face and was waving like a retard.

"Why hello there Lainey. How are we doing this wonderful morning?"

"I am doing GREAT! I am finally 16! God, it feels great!" I was talking at about 100 miles per hour.

"Lainey. Calm down. Breath. Now your lucky that my brain works different form your and I could understand what you just said. That's great. Happy Birthday! I absolutely forgot!" I could tell her was faking it. And just as I suspected he pulled out a package. I ripped open the present. It was a microphone. But the handle of it had jewels all over it. There was also a dog collar…? I looked up at him questionly.

"You'll have to wait until tonight to understand both of your presents." He had a sly smile on his face.

"I don't know what your up to. And frankly I don't know if I want to know what is going on up there." I reached up on my tippy-toe and knocked him on his head. He just rolled his eyes, and him and I went to the dinner table. I only have a milkshake; I was far too worked up to eat anything. Finally Bella came down the stairs, and joined us.

"Happy 16th Birthday baby sister! For once in my life I might actually be excited for a party…Don't tell Alice!" We all laughed together.

I heard a horn hock so I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door, while calling a good-bye to Edward and Bella and saying that I would see them at school.

I ran all the way down the drive to Emmett's big glossy red Jeep. I have to practically jump just t get in it. I threw myself into his Jeep and buckled up. I sat there for about 5 minutes just bouncing and with a huge grin on just like an idiot, before Emmett finally had enough and held me by my shoulders and told me to sit still. Then we were on our way to school.

"So, how did you like the presents Edward and Alice got you?" Emmett asked.

"I didn't know Alice got me that too. But I liked them but I am curious, of what I would use a microphone and a dog collar for…?" I looked up at him with hopeful eyes, and the best puppy dog look on my face I could manage.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not staying one word of this! Your going to have to be patient, and wait until tonight." I groaned and turned my head away from him. The rest of the ride was a fairly quiet one.

When we got to school, everyone was standing there waiting for us. I jumped out of the Jeep and ran right over to them. Almost as if rehearsed they all sang Happy Birthday to me. I gave everyone a hug, including Jasper which kind of scared me, what with him being new and all. But I didn't care. I cared too much for them, to be scared about that.

"Thank you all so much! I love you all." I grabbed them all in a huge group hug. And then we were all of to our different classes


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sweet Six-Teen

After I got home from school, I was sent straight to my room to get ready. Everyone would be here soon, so I had to be presentable. It wouldn't take me too long to get ready but I had to dress Bella up as well – which could take some time. For the party tonight I was going to wear my thigh length dark purple dress, with my black lace high heels, with a purple clutch, I was just going to put some moose in my hair and let it curl that way. After I finished my hair and make-up I ran to get Bella. I was dressing her in a dark blue knee length strapless dress, with black pumps, and a blue clutch, with her hair straightened, and some make-up. But not too much because her skin is way prettier without it all on. It was only about 10 more minutes until the party! I was so excited! My very own Sweet Sixteen! I wasn't aloud to go downstairs or look outside in the backyard. So I just sat in my chair and read my book, The Summoning by, Kelly Armstrong. It's one of my favourite books. I think I have read it over 30 times, at least. Finally Alice came up to my room and knocked on my door.  
"It's time, it's time!" She sang jumping up and down clapping her hands. I didn't have any words for how I was feeling so I just screeched.  
"So your going to go first so that everyone will be ready for me right?" I asked Alice.  
"That's right. Are you ready? You better not trip on the stairs or something…!" We both laughed.  
I watched Alice go all the way down the stairs before I went. When I walked down the stairs everything just hit me. The room was perfect! There was purple and gold every where. There was a huge dance floor. A giant stage! There were different light colours on. Alice did an amazing job! As I was descending down the stairs I head all the gasps and the "ohhs and awes." It almost made my blush – almost, but not quite – I love having the attention on me! It makes me feel like a star!  
I reached the bottom of the stairs and the first person who got to me was Charlie.  
"Hey Dad! Thank you so much!" I had tears in my eyes – happy tears.  
"Well, now Lainey. Don't you just look beautiful. My little baby girl is all grown up." Charlie started getting all teary eyed. I gave him a big hug!  
"Awe Dad! Come on now! Don't cry, you'll make me cry too!"  
"Who's crying? Not me, that's for sure!" I just laughed at him while rolling my eyes.  
"Well Dad I am going to mingle for a while. I'll talk to you soon!" I gave him a peck on the cheek and ran off. The next pair of arms to claim me were the arms I was looking for. Emmett.  
"Happy Birthday babe!" He whispered in my ear.  
"Thanks boyfriend!" I wrapped my arms around his waist, but he pulled me away to look at me. As his eyes glided down my body he let out a low whistle. And he then pulled me close again.  
"You look very sexy tonight, by the way. Nice…Urge I hear Alice, Edward and Bella coming. Are you ready for the next batch of guests?"  
"Isn't this perfect? I think it is! And I know you think it is too!" Alice chirped from in front of me. A gave her a huge hug and squeezed her as tight as I could.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you Alice! It is perfect! I couldn't have pictured a Sweet Sixteen any better than this! You're a genius!" She just laughed at took a mock curtsy.  
"Thank you so much for dressing Bella this evening Lainey. She looks amazing." And with that she turned a bright red.  
"Yeah. Thanks Lainey. I love it. Well except these heels. I am going to kill myself this evening!" Complains again.  
"Not if you have someone like Edward with you. He would never let anything bad happen to you Bella. You need to start accepting that fact." I rolled my eyes at her.  
"Okay now go and mingle. I think you might find some interesting people out in the crowd tonight…" Alice gave Bella a sly look. I looked at them confused.  
"Um…okay…?" Alice just pushed me on my way saying something like "oh just go all ready!" but I couldn't be sure, the music was too loud.  
As I was walking through the crowd I saw a girl there. She had long blond hair falling into little ringlets neatly on her back. She was wearing a light green thigh length dress, with white strappy heels, and a white clutch. After a few minutes of just staring at her, trying to figure out who she is, she turned around so I could see her face.  
"MEGAN?!" I screamed her name. I then ran as fast to her as I could. When I got to her we gave each other a huge hug and just sat there screeching like birds.  
"Oh my gosh! Lainey I have missed you so much! HAPPY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY!" My best friends from Medicine Hat came all the way to Forks for just my 16th Birthday! Now I know what Alice and Bella were so sly about!  
"I have missed you so much too Megan! I still can't believe your really here! All the way down in Forks! How is everyone?" A look flashed across her face, but she blinked it away before I could be sure.  
"Why don't you ask them yourself?" She step sided so I could see past her. There was a shorter girl with bright blond hair that was just straight. She was wearing a knee length hot pink strapless, with black pumps, and a black with pink clutch. The other was sort of tall with her long brown hair in larger curls than Megan's. She had a light blue floor length V-neck dress on, with a white clutch.  
"Leslie! Kennedy! Oh God! I have missed you ALL so much! How are you guys?" I had tears in my eyes, happy tears. I had a feeling I would be crying a lot tonight. I had complete forgot that Emmett was standing next to me still holding my hand. The only reason I remembered this was because all three of them were staring at him, eyes wide, mouth hanging open.  
"Now, now you three. This is Emmett. My boyfriend." When I said that it almost looked like there eyes were about to fall out.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you three lovely girls." He winked at them. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to mess with them.  
"Um.." Was all Megan got out. "Hum…" Came from Leslie. And "Mhm…" Was all Kennedy said. The thing I think is silly is that all of my girls have boyfriends back in the Hat. I wonder how Marcus would feel about Megan all over Emmett. Or Semir with Kennedy. And I know Logan wouldn't be too fond with Leslie for doing this.  
"Come on you guys! You all have boyfriends back home! Close your mouths and blink, or your eyes will stay like that forever. Anyways! Emmett, this is Kennedy, Leslie and my best friend Megan. Girlys this is Emmett Cullen."  
"Hello." Said Kennedy – I normally know her as Nini. Leslie said "Hey! I'm glad Lainey found someone finally!" And Megan – I know her as Meggy Rae – said "You better impress me. I am the best friend after all. She comes to me for my opinion!" She was with a laugh.  
"So how long are you guys down here?" I was really hoping they could stay here for a while.  
"Well we are on our Reading Week break so we are here for… a week!" We all jumped around screaming.  
Just after that I saw my Dad up on the stage with the microphone in his hand. I wonder what he was going to say…? Hum, this could be interesting. Me and Emmett moved our way up to the front of the stage.  
"Okay, so as you all know, this is Lainey's Sweet Sixteen, other wise you wouldn't be here…Anyway. We have a few special shows tonight before we start with presents and all that. And now for our first act."  
Oh. My God! For the first "act" Kennedy, Megan and Leslie all went up on the stage and sang Hillary Duff's Sweet Sixteen song. Right now I am sort of frightened. Emmett and Edward both howled with laughter at that show. I can't wait to see what they have! Just as Kennedy, Megan and Leslie's show ended Charlie came up and introduced our next performance. Edward, Jasper and Emmett. But all they did was Edward played Happy Birthday on the piano, Jasper played it on the guitar, and Emmett sang (that gave me shivers). It wasn't anything too big, special. But I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect! When Charlie introduced the next show I had to listen to extra carful just to make sure I heard him right. And when I was positive on what he said I nearly chock on my food. The next act was…ME! I was supposed to sing a song! In front of people! But I can't sing in front of people!  
"Who planed this?!" If it was Alice I swear to God!  
"Me and Alice are to be guilty for this one…"  
"You." I tried to say something but all that came out was just squeaking noises. "I-I can't! I wouldn't know what to sing anyway!" I was just looking for an excuse to get out of this.  
"How about this?" Emmett held out a bunch of papers. I realized it was one of my songs! I wrote it not to long ago about Emmett and me.  
"N-no I still can't! That isn't even a song! It's a poem!" Another lie. I didn't hear when Edward came up behind me and whispered "No it isn't. It's a song!" Before I knew what was happening Emmett and Edward grabbed me and brought me up to the stage. I finally then, noticed my new microphone on the stage all set-up and ready for me to use.  
"All right everyone! Lainey here is going to sing us an original song. It's called Caught Up In You." Emmett was telling everyone. I couldn't do this. I just couldn't! I looked at him as he walked back off the stage with a icy glare that probably could have frozen even a Vampire.  
"Um, y-yeah. This is an original song. I just recently wrote it. It's about me and my…boyfriend."

I'm so in love, and I can't fight this feeling  
My heart is helpless and I can't resist  
I still remember when the world stood still babe  
The first time we kissed

Your all I see, when I think of forever  
Me minus you just wouldn't make much since  
Boy I believe, we were ment for each other  
So lets give it a chance

I'm caught up in you  
I'm facing the truth  
What else can I do  
With all these emotions, cause I'm  
I'm falling deeper in every way

I can't sleep at night  
Cause nothing feels right  
I can't deny, my heart when your near me  
My love grows stronger everyday

Ohh, ohh yeah  
Caught up in you

Before your love, my heart was broken  
I didn't think it would ever mend  
And then you came into my life  
Boy now I don't need to pretend

I'm caught up in you  
I'm facing the truth  
What else can I do  
With all these emotions, cause I'm  
I'm falling deeper in every way

I can't sleep at night  
Cause nothing feels right  
I can't deny, my heart when your near me  
My love grows stronger everyday

Ohh, ohh yeah  
Every time I look into your eyes  
Every time I take your hand in mine  
I know there's nothing else I need

I'm caught up in you  
I'm facing the truth  
What else can I do  
With all these emotions, cause I'm  
I'm falling deeper in every way

I can't sleep at night  
Cause nothing feels right  
I can't deny my heart when your near me, my love  
My love grows stronger everyday

I'm caught up in you  
I'm facing the truth  
What else can I do with all these emotions, cause I'm  
I'm falling deeper in everyway

I can't sleep at night  
Cause nothing feels right  
I can't deny my heart when your near me, my love  
My love grows stronger everyday

Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you  
Yeah  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you

I had to admit, I really had a lot of fun up there tonight! I don't know what I was so scared about. When I finished my song the crowd roared. It was electrifying! I took a few bows and posed for a few pictures, I felt like a star! As I ran off the stage I was met by every Cullen and Charlie and Bella.  
"Wow that was amazing!" "I didn't know you could sing like that!" "Why haven't you ever sung before? You're amazing!" "I love the song. It almost made me cry!" That was everything that was surrounding me as soon as I was off the stage. It was crazy.  
"Babe that was beautiful." I think Emmett was awestruck.  
"Thanks. I wrote it about us before we started to go out. Now you know how I really felt." I shrugged. He out of no where pulled me into a tight hung on his chest, and crushed his lips to mine. It was perfect! But of course, my Dad had to make an announcement.  
"Okay everyone. Now that we finally got the performance of the night it is time for presents!" All of a sudden Jasper and Edward came out on stage carrying a huge thrown. I'm guessing for me to sit in while I open presents. W-o-w. I was escorted up to my "chair" and was told to sit down and enjoy the rest of the evening. The first present was from Carlisle and Esme. They got me a purple Chanel bag. I have been looking at this purse for months! It costs over $500! My second one was from my…Mom. She couldn't make it but she still sent me a lap top, and a Hurley bag to keep it in. The third was from Kennedy. She got me this amazing tiara with purple Amethyst jewels on it. Fourth was from Edward and Bella. They got me an I-Phone! Alice and Jasper got me some P.J'S, a blue dress, a pair or jean shorts, a purple medium length shirt, a pair of green Converse's, And a workout outfit. My third last present was from Megan and Leslie. They got a Siberian Husky puppy! She is only 3 weeks old, and I named her Topaz, so I can remember Emmett and his glorious eyes. My second last present was a charm bracelet from Emmett. It all ready had 5 charms on it. There was a volleyball, a microphone, the letter L, and the letter E, and a heart with a message in scripted in it, it said "Forever is not enough time to be with my soul." I had tears in my eyes after that one. I loved it so much. And my last present was from Charlie. He got me a Silver Chevrolet Corvette Convertible! OH. MY. GOD! This has been the best Sweet Sixteen party anyone could ask for!  
I ran to my new car and turned to Charlie calling my name just as he threw the keys at me. I told Emmett to hop in. But once again Charlie stopped me from enjoying my first free ride ever, to say that he has one more surprise for me. I walked back to him with a shocked look on my face.  
"Dad, I can't take anything else from you. You have all ready spent far too much money on me all ready!" We all knew that was a lie but it was kind of true. I know Charlie doesn't spend money like this normally.  
"No, no. It's nothing that will cost a dime. Just a lot of self-control!" I waited so he continued. "I just want to let you and Emmett know that he is able to stay the night tonight for a special occasion." Then away from me to Emmett. "Don't you try anything smart there Cullen!" He tried to look sever but I just laughed. Little did my Father know. But I pretended to act surprised and thanked my Dad and threw my arms around Emmett. After asking a few more times if I can finally go on my free ride Charlie alas said yes. I jumped in my car and yelled to Emmett to get in. Megan, Kennedy and Leslie both jumped in the backseat. I turned on the radio and blasted it. Suspiciously it was my favourite song, Sugar by Flo Rida featuring Wynter. All of us – except for Emmett - were screaming to it on the top of our lungs.  
I had my head thrown back screaming to the courses when all of a sudden Emmett pulled me out of the seat and hammered on the breaks. I didn't see it. I had no idea. But right in front of my new car was a…person?  
"Girls, stay put and put on your seat belts."  
"Seat belts?" They all asked together.  
"Yes. Seatbelt. So he or she can't just grab you." Though he muttered something like "It wouldn't help anyway." Emmett got even closer to me and whispered so low that I had to strain to he what he said, but he said "Vampire." As soon as I heard that I froze. Emmett walked out of the car and started toward the stranger.  
None of us could hear what they were saying, but it looked like they were…arguing? Emmett was throwing his hands in the air above his head and the other Vampire was gesturing helplessly towards us. After a few minutes of this the other Vampire got fed up with Emmett and what he was saying and punched him in the face. Emmett flew back a few years and hit a tree causing it to come crashing down. Emmett was uncauntious.  
I didn't see when the other Vampire came running to me; I couldn't take my eyes off where Emmett was lying. Not that I could see him anyway. I had far too many tears in my eyes. All I heard was three different and very distinct ear splitting shrikes. I saw something black go flying from beside where I was, I then felt the draft on my thigh as though my door was no longer there blocking the wind. I was being ripped out of my seatbelt, and grabbed into a pair of unfamiliar arms. It felt like I was flying, but since I have all ready been on this road before, so to speak, I knew what was really happening. I was in the arms of the Vampire running away from where Megan, Kennedy, Leslie and Emmett, were. I can only hope that the girls try to help Emmett!

**The song that Lainey sings is Caught Up In You by Cassi Thomson**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: SM owns everyone but Lainey, Megan, Leslie and Kennedy.**

**POVS: Lainey and Alice.**

**A/N: Thank you all for sticking with me this long. I greatly appreciate it. Had some problems with this chapter but I promise you it will get much, much better.**

Chapter 10: Not Such A Great Ending To The Day

I know I've only been in Forks for a few months, but I've been around Vampires long enough to know that I can't trust anyone, anymore. I don't know what I've done to deserve this, again. First, Felix comes to get me. And now, someone has hurt Emmett and is now taking me somewhere.

I don't know how long we ran for, but we finally come to a stop. I didn't as so much blink the whole way to where we are, I knew that if I fought I would just hurt myself. As we were running I got a small glimps of who was carrying me. She looked familiar but I couldn't be sure

When she put me down I finally recognized who she was. I gasped put loud, loud enough to make her smirk at me.

"Jane." I breathed. She was Alec's sister. She never wanted me around, and she did everything in her power to keep me away from Alec. But a few years ago, she disappeared; they found her body, dead. All she did was just smile back at me, while I finally got my brain working. When I finally found my voice, I whispered, "How?" Her smile became more pronounced, more angelic. And then it hit me, the worst pain manageable. My knees gave way and my whole body collapsed onto the forest floor. It felt like being put in a tub of acid, being kicked by a bull, losing a limb from your body, all at the same time. I could smell the blood and all I could say was "Kill me! Or, just make it stop!" But I could only get them out between screaming. The pain was never ending, it just seered through my body, like poison waiting to finish me off.

**A.P.O.V**

I was helping everyone clean-up the mess left after Lainey's party. Let's just say that even with the seven Vampires who were helping, it still took two hours. Even though we don't get tired anymore we still had to act, Charlie and all the rest of Lainey's human friends were still around. I got a feel as though I "lost" something, but like in my visions I lost someone. Almost as though to conform my assumption, I got a vision.

Vision: All I could see was a flash of white light then everything when black. Nothing. It was absolutely black.

That was one of the more horrifying visions I have ever had. I couldn't control myself from shaking so violently, the tremors just kept coming. Jasper and Edward were at my side by then.

"What was that?" Edward was puzzled but also horrified.

"I-I don't know. I got this feel as though I lost someone – like lost their future – then I got that vision."

Both Edward and I gasp. "Bella!" Was all he said, and just like that he was gone.

"Edward! We don't know it was her. Just look around before you go crazy!" I demanded.

"Fine!" And he ran off again. Jasper and I found him in Bella's room…without Bella.

And then the toilet flushes.

Bella walked out after hearing the tap run, wiping her hands on her pants. It looked like she wet her self.

"What?" Bella was starting to turn red.

"Love, it looks like you wet yourself…" Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around her. Me on the other hand, I was standing behind Edward _tisking _and shaking my finger at Bella. We all laughed in harmony at the sight of that. But too soon, we realized that this was no time for laughing. I lost someone's future.

"I know Alice." Edward sighed.

'What? What's going on?" Bella asked.

"While you were in the bathroom, I got a vision. I never had one like it. It was a flash on white, then nothing. Everything went black. I'm afraid of what it might mean, I think I lost someone…"

"Okay, well let's think. Who isn't here that you are tuned to?" Edward asked. Bella gasped. She threw her hands in her face and began sobbing; Edward led her to her bed.

"Bella? Bella, Love what's wrong?" His eyes were huge, and he looked paler then usual.

"L-l-l-Lainey. E-e-e-Emmett." All she had to do was say those two simple words, and I knew she was right. I just had this gut feeling, I knew it.

"Bella. Stay. Here!" I ordered. I think she was in too much shock, but she obligated. Edward, Jasper and myself, on the other hand, jumped out of the window and started run.

We ran for a mile or two. _Geeze how fast does Lainey drive?! _We ran for a few more minutes until we came to a horrible scene.

Emmett was lying on the ground by a tree, not moving, but Edward said the tree looked worse than Em. Hard to believe as it is, but it's true. Emmett was pretty bad. I ordered Jasper to go to Emmett and help him, while Edward and I helped the girls.

It was horrible, there was blood, and screaming, and crying. But when we got closer we realized it was only Megan and Kennedy screaming, crying, and bleeding. Leslie wasn't moving. Oh no, no, no! I could only head _two _heart-beats! I ran to them at human speed, though I wanted to run to them as fast as _we _can. I dropped to my knees – for once – not worrying about my clothes, and started sobbing tearlessly.

"What happened?" I asked the girls.

Edward has his arms around Megan and letting her cry uncontrobally into his chest. Kennedy looked on the verge of doing the same but she held it back.

"I-I don't know! All of a sudden we were singing to Sugar, and then someone came onto the road and we stopped, so we wouldn't hit them. Emmett told us to stay in and put our seat belts on…and he whispered something to Lainey on his way to the person. It all happened so fast, they were yelling and mad. And then the person hit Emmett and sent him flying into a tree, he hit his head and went uncauntious, And then the person ripped off the car door and took Lainey! She took her somewhere and then all hell broke lose here! It was so horrible! "People" started coming from the bushes and trees, they were all wearing black cloaks, and their eyes…ohmygosh! There eyes were they most…horrible things I have ever seen! They were a glowing red! They attacked us! They killed Leslie!" She broke down into hysterical tears in my arms. I rubbed her arm and told her everything was going to be okay. That she and Megan were going to be okay.

Edward had called Carlisle and told him to bring Charlie to take the girls home. The rest of the family was on their way here right now. We heard the sound of tired turning onto the rode, we told the girls that we would be right back and walked over to greet our family.

"Oh, my Lord!" Esme gasped covering her mouth, and looking at the scene before her. She saw Kennedy and Megan both huddling around Leslie's body, and rushed toward them. She embowered them both into a hug. Carlisle went to Emmett to check him out and make sure he was okay. Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and I just stayed where we were. Until we heard sobbing coming from the car. Edward opened up the back door and there sat Bella, practically drenched in her own tears.

"Oh Bella. Love it is going to be okay. Everyone will be fine." Edward wrapped his arms around her while her head rested in the crook of his neck.

"B-but what about L-Lainey? Where i-is she? How will w-we find her?!" Bella let out a gut retching sob.

"We'll fin her Bella. I promise. I know that I can't live without you, so I will know how Emmett will feel if he ever loses her. We have to find her, and we will." I spoke each word with utter confidence. I knew we would find her, we _had _to.

"Carlisle? I think we need to find Lainey." I spoke as calmly as I could.

"Yes, perhaps we should. Edward, Alice and Esme? Go and find her." Carlisle ordered.

We could still smell her sent mixed with someone else. The other scent was very familiar, but I just couldn't place it. I halted to a sudden stop while I knew what was happening. My eyes would glaze over and they would get a distant look in them and I would have a vision.

Vision: It was like when a T.V. show comes back from a commercial it fades in, that's what was happening. Only this was more like someone was waking up, I could tell that who ever it is that they were on the ground in the forest, there was blood – lots of it – and then I had the burning sensation in my through only it is twice as worse , it was mine and the other persons. A Vampire.

End of vision.

"I think I know where she is." We didn't have to run very far until the scent of blood came to us and I knew I was right. Lainey is here. When we finally reached her, wow it was a bit odd.

Edward threw Lainey out of the way and got in between Jane and Lainey. When we first arrived Lainey and Jane were circling each other hissing and growling. That threw Esme back a bit, until Lainey turned around that is, and Esme saw what she had become. But what even I did expect, was the color of her eyes. They were the most amazing shade of violet. I have never seen anything like it before. While Esme and I stared at complete aghast at Lainey Edward got in between them.

"Jane, what have you done?!" Edward bellowed out.

"She knew far too much Edward, don't pretend you didn't know she knew!" She snapped back in his face, though Edward didn't even flinch. "We knew you would do everything in your power not to have her changed if we did this reasonably, so we decided to intercede on your behalf. I was suppose to kill her, but when I recognized her, I wanted her to suffer through the burning of my venom! I wanted her to be in so much pain so that I could hear her scream and wither on the ground!"

"Lainey, how do you know her?" Esme asked kindly, as though not to scare her.

**LPOV**

"_Lainey how do you know her?" Esme asked kindly, as though not to scare her._

_Alec, _I thought because I knew Edward could hear me, and when he just looked at my in confusion, I knew he did. "I know her because of Alec. He was my old boyfriend. But things happened to him and he changed, and eventually he ended up in prison, where he _belonged!_ Jane never forgave me, she wanted what everyone would want. Revenge. And that is what she got, but what she doesn't know is what she has given me during this change. Powers.

_____________________________________________________

_Well thank you all for staying with me this long to read this. Sorry I left it off there, I am at a major writers block. If any of you have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me! I would really appreciate it. I wouldn't mind getting 5 reviews for this chapter? That would be great, I would love to know what y'all think, also I want to know how I am doing. _


	11. Very Important !

**AUTHORS NOTE !!**

Hello everyone! I have been trying super hard to try and figure out what I should do for my next chapter, but nothing comes to mind! That's where you guys come in! I need everyone's help right now! I need you all to send me an e-mail of how Lainey and Emmett should act when they first meet! But you must remember that Lainey for some reason has lost all memory of Emmett! If I choose your suggestion I will then send you a sneak peek on the next chapter! Ohh how lucky?!

This is crucial to this story! If you guys want this to be perfect – I do to – then I really need your help!


	12. EVEN MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE LAST ONE !

Hello everyone ,

I am so sorry to say but this story is in dire need of a "make-over". I am going to re-write this story in a different format of Lainey's life. But you need not to worry it is still a Lainey plus Emmett Fanfict. It shall be a little bit different though, Lainey will be from Austin Texas, living there with her mom Cari after her and her father got a divorce only a few years ago. They move away to Forks, Washington because Cari couldn't stand all the memories of her past husband that lingered in Austin. Emmett's story is still the same as the other story, he and Rose are no longer together and Lainey and Emmett fall for each other. Lainey still has the same personality as the other story , the only thing that is different about her is that she has an Texas twang – an accent , she has the same fashion sense as the original story.


	13. New Stronger Than Steel

Authors Note :

Hey everyone , I am proud to announce that the first chapter to the New Stronger Than Steel is up. I was going through some tough family thing and couldn't get it just right so it took me a while to finish. But thankfully I am done now.

I really need to know what you guys think, it would help me so much. I need to know if I should continue this one or the new one or even both - that will be hard. But I really need you guys for this .

~Jordynn~


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: SM owns everyone but Lainey, Kennedy, Megan and Leslie.**_

_**P.O.V: Lainey**_

_**A/N: Oh my gosh, everyone I am so so so sorry ! I can't believe that I completly forgot all about this story for however long it was ! I hope you all forgive me. And to help make it up to you I'm giving you a good chapter!**_

___Chapter 11:_

___ "You fucking bitch! How dare you say that about him! You deserved everything you got. In my opinion, he should of done far worse!" Jane was screaming at me, but it had no affect over me. It wouldn't be wise of her to do that..._

___ "Jane, I'm ask you to step down and go back to Italy. Before I'm forced to kill you . And trust me, I would not hesitate to do so. Your worthless brother ruined me! He made my life a living hell! And since he's in jail, I can't get to him, so I'll settle for his beloved sister." All Jane could manage was a snarl that was loud enough to be heard all the way in Forks. _

___ Just as she was about to spring Edward jumped in and threw her out of the way. Esme and Alice were on either side of me – protecting me – but what they don't know is that I no longer need their protection . _

___ "Everyone just knock it off!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, making Edward and Jane stop fighting. "You guys don't need to be fighting, risking yourselves for me. Let me deal with her. I told you all I got powers from turning. And I know what most of them are. Let me demonstrate." I looked Jane directly in the eye and suddenly she's on the ground, screaming and withering in pain. _

___**A.P.O.V.**_

_______Almost out of nowhere Jane dropped to the ground . She was withering and screaming in pain. And that's when I heard it. It was Lainey. But I could hear her voice in my head. __Take that bitch. Get a taste of your own medicine.____ I whipped my head towards Edward and asked him in my mind if Lainey had indeed said that, and he nodded his head. Oh my God! That is so cool!_

___ "Esme , did you hear her too?"_

___ "Yes... I believe I did. What on earth is going on here?" Leave it to Esme to be worried about something when this was probably the coolest thing I've ever seen!_

___ "Esme don't worry about it. I was just demonstrating to you two of my new powers." Lainey turning around to wink at her. Wow, she sure is cocky for her first fight as a Vampire. _

___ I cut that thought off as I heard the snarls again. Oopse, I spoke too soon. Lainey was on the ground with Jane on top of her, trying to get to her neck, but every time she would get close her head would snap the other without a notice._

___**L.P.O.V**_

_______Putting up my shield so that Jane couldn't get to my neck, and I was really enjoying this. Seeing her that frustrated, trying to get to my neck, to just end my life. I love it. But of course, Edward had to ruin my fun. I don't get why Bella loves this man, he's such a fun sucker!_

___ "Lainey, stop this now! Jane get off Lainey! Now." Infuriating me even more when he said this, I can take care of myself just fine without his help thank you very much! I whipped around to face him, to tell him off. But taking one look at his face all the fury built inside me left._

___ "What? What is it Edward?" it doesn't look like he's going to be answering me, so. "Esme? Alice? What?"________Turning to look at them, they had the same look; oh confusion, shock, and to my worse nightmare, fear._

___**Oooh ! I wonder what's wrong with Lainey … Reviews? I know I don't deserve them, I left you guys too long without a new chapter, but now that I got my laptop and school's almost done, I'll be posting new chapters weekly ! (: how great am I ?**_


End file.
